Unbreak My Heart
by kitty253
Summary: If someone you loved had been taken from you and everone around you had seemed to have changed, how far would you go to bring it all back? This is the sequel to I Miss You. Please read both...you won't be disappointed...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

**chapter 1: Don't Leave Me In All This Pain**

To the naked eye, they appeared to be the perfect couple or at least ideal friends but they were actually the epitome of misery loves company. The moment the two of them left Professor Dumbledore office they were bound together by circumstances and grief. Within just a few days, most of the school had returned to business as usual including the planning for the Valentine's Day feast. All of which sickened Hermione pushing her closer to the only other person that she believed was hurting too.

Blaise, at the same time, was stunned by the complete lack of emotion by his house at the lose of their so called Prince of Slytherin. Pansy and Anna seemed genuinely upset for a couple of days and then there was nothing. There was no sadness for the loss or anger at the betrayal, it appeared as though they were all devoid of any emotion what so ever. This was just too much for him to take so he found himself spending more and more time with bookworm of Gryffindor. The true nature of Draco and Hermione relationship had come to light following the final battle but with all the other rumors and deaths it seemed to fall upon deaf ears until Blaise's interest in her reopened the grapevine.

"People are beginning to talk about our relationship." Blaise told her as he sat on the edge of her bed while they listened to music.

"Too bad it's about the wrong thing. You'd think they would have talked more about Draco but no, it's all about the new Slytherin Prince. I just want to hear his name from someone other than you. It's like he never existed now, how can they forget so easily?" she fumed.

"I don't understand all this, I mean he was God to most of the girls and now nothing. I hate the way they look at me. It reminds me of the way they looked at him and I just want to run and hide." he complained.

"Do you still have dreams about Cheyan?"

"Yeah, how you with Draco?" he asked as he watched her begin to fidget with the ring that he'd given her.

"Yes, but it's changed a bit." she confessed.

"How?"

"He's trying to speak but no words come out. I try running to him but it's like I'm running in place and I can't reach him. Then the room gets dark and with a flash of lightning he's gone."

"Is there anyone with him?"

"No. But I swear that I can feel something in the air. The room gets so cold that I can see my breath but I can also feel raw electricity when the bolt strikes him." Hermione looked up at him pleading to him with her eyes but unable to say the words. Just make it stop, make the pain go away she screamed inside her head.

"I wish I could." he told her.

"Could what?" she questioned fearfully. Had he heard her? Did she say it out loud?

"I want the pain to go away to but it just won't." he admitted.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but eyes said what your heart couldn't."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence when the radio dial began to change itself and chill breeze blew through the room despite the fact that all the windows and doors were closed. Sadly, each was so consumed by their own thoughts that the other was doing it until the song began to play and then they realized it something else entirely...

_It seems like every day's the same  
And I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
And there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here _

And I am aware now of how  
Everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

"Hermione, did you turn this on?" asked Blaise knowing full well that she hadn't.

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?" she replied as their gazes locked on the radio.

_I feel the dream in me expire  
And there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here _

And I am aware now of how  
Everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now,  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well

"You don't think it could really be, do you?" he stammered.

"Yes, I do." she exhaled deeply.

_And I'm not scared now.  
I must assure you,  
You're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. no… _

I am aware now of how  
Everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now,  
Seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself  
I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again

"What are they trying to tell us?"

"That they are prepared for something and it's coming soon but not quite yet." she guessed.

"When do you think?" he continued.

"I don't know but since we're on our own here, I don't think we should apart when it happens." she answered. "They keep pulling us together for a reason and I want to know what it is."

---------

Tara had taken the last couple of weeks to train Harry how to be a vampire and what all the rules were, in addition, to how to use his new powers of persuation and sex appeal. He, inevitably, was most interested the new found desire that the girls around him were showing. It had become a sort of entourage of teenager girls that followed him everywhere, hanging on his every syllable and he enjoyed it immensely. Never having been a sex god, Harry now had a status and reputation that rivaled Blaise. Wait, did I just think Blaise, he asked himself? Shouldn't that have been the silver headed blonde boy...oh, what was his name?

"Tara, can you remember the name of that blonde guy that used to go out with Hermione about a month ago?" he asked her as his harem whispered to each other trying to answer the question before she could.

"Draco? Is that who you were asking about? He was only your greatest nemisis after Voldemort, how could you possibly forget his name?" she spat.

"I'm not sure, I just couldn't think of it. Could it be a side affect of the you know what to stop me from bursting into flames in the you know where because you made me into you know who?" he asked her cryptically.

"I don't know but you really need to move on about the you know what and who. We should go and Snape since he made the potion." she suggested aburptly.

"Maybe later, I alot of studying to do. Don't we Ems? he cooed at the girls.

"Yes" two of them said at the same time and then looked evilly back at one another.

"He was talking to me." Emily stated firmly.

"I don't think so...He was talking to me, weren't Harry dear?" Emma fired back at her while batting her eyes at Harry.

"Actually, I was thinking that I could study Transfiguration with Emma and then Potions with you Emily." he mediated between the two girls.

Emma, a bright and fiery Ravenclaw in her sixth year, was tall and slender with dark brown hair to accentuate her intense gray blue eyes that reminded Harry of that Draco guy. He feared that one day she would see straight into his soul and discover the secret behind his new magneticism. Emily, on the other hand, was a 5th year Gryffindor who was shorter but with an athletic body, sandy blonde hair highlighted in purple and blue and icy blue eyes. She gave Tara a run for her money in the strong but dark department when it came to her attraction from him and had a flare for the melodramtic. No matter how hard Harry tried not to flirt with them, he just couldn't help himself seeing how accessible they made themselves to him.

Tara watched this scene unfold and made a mental to take care of this little entourage problem later, even if meant resorting to drastic measures like it had with Cheyan. Harry was hers and noone was going to jeopardize that. She was staring so intensely at him that he felt as though she were boring holes in the back of his head and opted to politely excuse himself from the room before the situation grew more agressive. As his true girlfriend and not some groupie, Tara got up and followed him but not before smirking naughtily to each of the other girls as she walked by on his arm.

"You really need to disband your cheering section before you get yourself in trouble. You're just starting to learn to control your impulses and you wouldn't want to hurt one of them, would you?" she questioned him devilishly.

"Gloating doesn't become you, Trix. Neither does idle threats." he warned him sternly.

"Cheaters never win and winners never cheat...catch my drift, _dear_?" she corrected him.

"Another threat?"

"No, more like a promise. It's either back to the old Harry or I get rid of each one of them myself and tell the world who you really are. Got it?" she shot at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Ron. See you later." he succumbed to her and left.

Something very strange was going with him and she was determined to find out what it is before he forced her to something that they both may regret. With that she walked in the opposite direction to find Hermione and talk to her about Harry's memory problem. Once she arrived at the prefects portrait, she gave the password and walked in on her worst nightmare.....

------------

While Blaise was asleep one her bed, Hermione sat up listening to the radio in the hopes of receiving another message from Draco or Cheyan. She was becoming more and more disturbed by the prospect of a spell or charm having been don on her fellow students to make them forget the losses suffered in the final battle. The absence of grief or sorrow made Hermione feel as thought those that had died to protect their way of life, had don so for nothing. How could Dumbledore have allowed such a thing? Why were her best friends able to let go of their memories so easily when she could not?

None of her memories of that night had faded in the least. She could still see, hear, feel, taste and smell everything like it was that night and it haunted her every thought whether she was awake or asleep. Sadly, it seemed to the same for Blaise bu no one else. So why only the two of them? Every night when she awakened, she prayed for a reprieve but none was ever granted. Why help everyone else and not the two loves left behind? They needed help but who could they turn to?

After several hours of brainstorming alone, Hermione decided to wak up Blaise for re-enforcements. Shaking him to wake him up, he grabbed a hold of her waist and ulled he down onto the bed while half asleep to cuddle with her. Stunned by the force of his grip, she fell into his arms but as she was about to pry her way out of his clutches, her bedroom door opened and a shocked Tara stood frozen in the doorway.

"Oh...ah...I...and ...I'll come back later." Tara stuttered.

"No! It's alright Tara, it's not what it looks like." she uttered quickly while getting up, rousing Blaise in the process.

"What's going on?" Blaise yawned and looked around suddenly realizing where he was and who was standing there.

"I was just trying to wake him up and he mistakeningly pulled me down." Hermione tried to explain but from the look on Tara's face she wasn't succeeding.

"Don't look at us like that, she's telling the turth. I was having a dream and thought she was someone else." Blaise scoffed.

"But what were you doing in her room at all?" Tara asked skeptically.

"Well, we each had been having some strange dreams and needed someone to talk to. Since we're the only ones that remember everything..." Hermione began...

"What do you mean remember everything?" she interrupted.

"Everyone else seems to have forgotten about those who died in the final battle. You, know the real heroes." Blaise jumped in.

"I remeber and that's why I cam to talk to you." she explained to Hermione.

"You remember? Dose anyone else? What did you need to talk about?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I remember that it was Draco who defeated Voldemort and Cheyan who protected Ron and Harry. But Harry can't even remember Draco's name or their history. He's changed so much since Snape gave him the potion but I don't think that's all there is to it so I came to talk to you." she went on.

"He doesn't remember six years of fights and insults? What is going on here?" Blaise said as he sat back down on the bed feeling like someone had punched him in the chest.

"Everyone seems different and that's what Blaise and I were talking about. Then something happened and we didn't want to leave each other." Hermione finished for him.

"You think that they want to come back?" Tara exclaimed.

"How did you...empathy, right?" Hermione recalled.

"That's not all that I see, Blaise." Tara informed him with a strange look. Then it hit him, what he was thinking about as she spoke to Hermione. No, it couldn't be that, could it??????

----------------

When he left Tara to find Ron, Harry hadn't expected to be so frightened by the thought of her meaning to do what she'd threatened to. Would she really tell everyone that he was a vampire? Would she actually betray him like that? Yes, she would but only if he betrayed her first. It wasn't his fault that the girls were throwing themselves at him, technically it was hers. If she hadn't turned him then he would still be the same old Harry and not this irresistible hunk of burning love that was the vamp in him. Sure, she'd warned him that this would happen but nothing could have prepared him for what this felt like.

He cared for deeply but he had for that other girl too and look how that turned out. What was her name, how could he forget her name? What was happening to him? So many things were fuzzy and unknown to him right now and he needed to try to work them out so he continued to try the find one person who could help him....Hermione.

As he was turning the corner to the Prefect's dormitory, he saw Tara walk in and he hung back to see what she was doing. She entered the portrait and he followed at a safe distance wondering if Hermione and her were plotting against him. Tara opened Hermione's bedroom door and from the look on her face, saw something she wasn't expecting. Harry, fearing he would be discovered by them, slipped back out of the portrait and strode off to find Ron and Katie to see if they knew what was going on.

He found them shagging in the Gryffindor common room, as usual, and cleared his throat to get their attention before walking closer to them.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a sec?" he asked apprehensively.

"Sure, Harry, what can we do for you?" Ron answered while scooting next to Katie and smoothing his hair down.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange about Tara lately?"

"You mean other than the fact that she's always following you around with a look that could kill?" Ron joked.

"What do you mean?" Harry shot back.

"Well, if you would pay more attention to her than to your groupies than you might know." Katie blazed. Her memories of what happened with Cheyan and him were still fresh in her mind and she didn't care for the new Harry in the least.

"Are you really interested in any of those other girls who paid you no mind until you were changed?" Ron asked him in a concerned fashion.

"Well, the attention is nice but I guess it has gotten a little out of hand. But you can't tell me you wouldn't feel the same if it was you instead of me." he replied.

"I most certainly can say that I wouldn't behave like that. Nothing or no one can take Katie's place. What those girls are feeling is fake, a charm. What Tara feels is geniune and you're tossing to the side like a used toy." Ron lectured him.

"I just got caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear." he bowed his head in shame.

"Just like with Cheyan, I suppose?" Katie interrupted.

"Cheyan? Oh, yeah, that's her name. I tried to remember it but I couldn't...it was the same as with that Slytherin guy. What's his name....Maco, Saco...no...." he searched his mind but could not come up with it.

"Draco?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Why am I having such a hard time remembering people?"

"I don't know but I have to admit that the events around the final battle are pretty fuzzy for me to." admitted Ron.

"What about you Katie?" Harry inquired.

"Some things but I still remember everyone. But now that you mention it, I've noticed that alot people have been having problems remembering their names. You don't think there's something wrong, do you?" Katie finished.

"I don't know but it's very strange. We need to find Hermione and talk to her but that's hard to do with the Blaise guy always around." Ron exclaimed.

"I know. I stopped by her room a few minutes ago and Tara was already there but she looked like she walked in on something unexpected....you don't think it has something to do with Hermione and Blaise do you?" Harry reasoned.

"I don't know but why don't we go and find out." Ron stated and got up to lead the others to the Prefects dorm to see what was going on with Hermione and Tara. And quite possibly a certain Slytherin that was never far behind these days.......

----------

Hermione stood there feeling like she was the only one who didn't know what they were talking about what else could she see? Was Tara talking about her, Blaise or was it something about the future? Could Blaise have been lying about his feelings about Cheyan? Or maybe it was something completely different.

"What else did you see?" she finally asked Tara.

"Nothing important, for now." Tara replied but again shot another knowing glance to Blaise who promptly turned away for no apparent reason. "I'm more concerned by the who did this spell business because it had to have been done with Dumbledore's consent, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"So, the way I see it, we could go to Dumbledore but I doubt it would do much good. Or we could send Hermione to the library to research memory charms and find out what we're dealing with." Tara recommended.

"And what will we do?" Blaise asked.

"We'll have a little chat and do some snooping into who may be doing this and why." she answered.

"Alright, I'll go now but who are you going to start with?" Hermione wondered.

"I vote for Snape." said Tara.

"I think it's McGonogall." Blaise countered.

"I think we should check with someone within the Order." Hermione offered.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Blaise repeated.

"One of the Weasley's to be specific." she narrowed the field.

"I see a trip to Hogsmeade in our future." Tara foretold mystically while putting her hands to her head and shutting her eyes. They all laughed at the sight of this.

The sound of laughter was music to Hermione's ears along with the feeling of a smile across her face. She couldn't help but feel vindicated by Tara's acknowledgement of the strange behavior by the others. While in the library, she planned on taking a look at some other spells to. Like contacting the dead, it couldn't hurt now could it, she asked herself as she ran into a small group of people.

They waited to be sure that she was gone before speaking as neither of them wanted her to hear this. Tara turned around to face a very sick looking Blaise.

"Now for our business. Why don't you tell her about your dream? She deserves to know the truth and you need to deal with this before it goes any further." she stated sympathetically.

"I can't. It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less." he replied defiantly.

"You're lying and I know it. I can feel what's in your heart and nothing you say changes that. And this doesn't change anything that you're doing but you have to tell her sooner or later." Tara kept nudging him closer to the truth.

"Why are you doing this? Did you sense something from her?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but she only sees Draco in her future and Cheyan in yours. And that's not going to change unless something happens to make it change. There's no shame in caring for another person." she explained.

"Draco was my best friend and Cheyan was misguided young girl who opened her heart to me, I have to stay true to that no matter what silly little desires pop up now and then. Trust me, this will subside and nothing will have been gained by making Hermione feel uncomfortable. This has to stay between the two of us, agreed?" he pleaded with her.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you. Now shall we head to Hogsmeade?" she changed directions.

"Yes, gladly." Blaise retorted and motioned for her to go first towards the portrait.

"We have to make one small stop on the way though." she told him.

"Where's that?"

"Harry's room."

"Why?"

"To get a certain map that will lead the secret way to Hogsmeade."

"We'd better hurry then and leave Hermione a note so she knows to cover for us." he gave in.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Blaise and I have gone to get some information from a pair of reds. See you soon and we did stop to say that we are up to no good.**_

_**Tara**_

After a short stop at the boys dorm in Gryffindor, the pair were off to play Sherlock Holmes and Watson with the Weasley twins. How much information did Hermione really think that these two would have? Blaise's guess was not much but then again, it would be the first time he was wrong, now would it????

-----------------

Standing in front of Hermione was Harry, Ron and Katie but they were each sporting strange looks at her. Katie was the first to speak and that was probably a good thing considering the boys weren't looking to happy.

"Where are you headed to in such a rush?" she asked.

"The library. What are you guys up to?" Hermione returned.

"To see you." Harry interjected.

"Really, did you want to do something or were coming to talk?"

"We wanted to talk to you about some stuff that we've noticed and see what you thought about it." Ron told her.

"Ok, well I was going to do some research in the library. Would like to join me so we could all talk there?" she offered.

"Sure." Katie answered for them all. As they were walking towards the library, Harry was watching Hermione very closely trying to see if she was really different than she'd been all the years before but nothing seemed different. How had they all gotten this way and why were his memories so fuzzy?

"Hermione, do I seem different to you? The vamp thing aside." Harry questioned her.

"Do you really want my opinion?" she cautioned.

"Yes, you're supposed to be one of my best friends but we hardly talk anymore. Even Ron doesn't see you much anymore." Harry lectured her.

"You guys are in a different place than I am right now." she answered.

"And Blaise is in that place with you?" Katie interrupted.

"He remembers the same things that I do." she whispered but they still heard her.

"Remembers what?" Harry pressed.

"Everything. Do you remember what all happened over Halloween or Christmas. How about the final battle, Draco and Cheyan dying along with the Order members and other students while fighting against Voldemort. Do you remember any of this?" she cried out.

"I don't know. Everything's all fuzzy but I want to remember. We want to understand what happening but it's like we're running to catch something that always just out of reach. What happening to us?" Harry confessed.

"That's what I was going to research. We think that someone's put a memory charm on the rest of the school." she admitted.

"Dumbledore would never have allowed that. He never would have stolen our memories." Harry professed.

"It's the only way that anyone could have done in on this scale inside Hogwarts. They, whoever it is, had to have his permission." she tried to break the news gently as she wanted their cooperation in this as well.

"Who do you think is doing it and why?" Ron challenged.

"I don't know but Blaise thinks it's McGonogall and Tara's thinks it's Snape. I think that someone in the Orders knows but that's why the research is so important. We need to know what kind of spell could do this on this scale and then we might get a better clue as to where to look." she explained.

"Why don't we just go and talk to the Headmaster?" Katie suggested.

"Because if Dumbledore is behind this then he probably won't tell us the truth and he may try to make us forget. I want my memories and won't take that risk." she squelched.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron volunteered.

"Help me look up spells in the library. We can cover more ground that way." she responded.

"Let's get to it then." Harry said and they all proceeded on to the library in silence each letting the weight of the situation sink in.

---------

After consulting with the map, Tara and Blaise went through the witch and came out in Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. They sneaked upstairs and out the door to head towards Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's Joke Emporium. As the two entered the shop, they heard familiar music coming from the back of the shop...

_May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here.._

"Where have I heard that music before?" Blaise asked out loud not really expecting an answer.

"Probably from being around Draco and Hermione. They used to listen to him alot." Tara answered just above a whisper.

_Y'all act like you never seen a white person before  
Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door  
and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!  
Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
Feminist women love Eminem vocal turntable:  
chigga chigga chigga "Slim Shady, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what  
Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms  
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"  
And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
By the time they hit fourth grade_

"Merlin, this is halarious..." Blaise said while bobbing his head and chuckling at all the insults.

"I suppose if you like that sort of stuff..." Tara mused and craned her head to look around to see of she could catch a glimpse of Fred or George.

_They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals  
who cut other people open like cantaloupes SLURP  
But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
EWWW! But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_

_I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
please stand up, please stand up?_

_Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;  
well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
You think I give a damn about a Grammy?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
"But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?  
Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst  
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV  
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"  
I should download her audio on MP3  
and show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD AHHH!  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent here to destroy you bzzzt  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!_

_I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you  
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
I just get on the mic and spit it  
and whether you like to admit it ERR I just shit it  
better than ninety percent of you rappers out can  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting  
Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens  
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin  
He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
HACH Or in the parkin lot, circling  
Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"  
with his windows down and his system up  
So, will the real Shady please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

_Ha ha  
Guess there's a Slim Shady in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up_

At that point, they heard the two in the back of the store singing along loudly and changing some of the words for fun. Tara began to walk in their direction to begin her task at hand. She was surprised to them sitting on the storeroom floor going through what appeared to be boxes of inventory but with no lists or anything to write with. How were they going to really know what they had or what they need, she thought to herself.

"Hey guys, do you remember me?" she asked in a friendly and sing songy tone.

"Ah, yeah....you're the vamp/empath aren't you?" George piped up.

"Yeah, that's me. I was sent here to talk to you by Hermione. Is that ok?" she approached them slowly.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Fred inquired.

"She's back at the school doing some research but we needed some quick answers so Blaise and I came to do the honors." she explained as unthreateningly as possible.

"What do you want?"

"We all think that someone at Hogwarts has put a memory charm on the school to alter people's memory of those who were killed in the final battle and she was hoping that maybe you all as Order members may know if this was true or not." she told them.

They looked back and forth at one another before George finally spoke, " Let's say that there is, what do you intend to do about it?"

Now of all the things that they were expecting to be told, that was not one of them. What would they really do about it? Hermione had only one plan in mind and that was to bring back the dead. Or come to think of it, was it to only bring back Draco?

-------------

Their instructions had been simple and concise, to find out everything they could about memory charms and their characteristics but she was not with them. She was looking for something else, something that made them all uncomfortable especially now that it seemed that someone had went to a great deal of trouble to make them all forget. Why was she risking everything that she'd worked so long and hard for on a pipe dream? Harry understood only one thing in all that had happened, Hermione would stop at nothing, or so he feared, to bring back the one that she loves and no amount of reason was going to change that.

"What have you found, Harry?" Katie asked.

"Well I thought that I'd start with the most obvious of spells for erasing memories, _Oblivate Charm._ It's easy and effective but it would have taken an extremely powerful witch or wizard to cover this large of a group and we would have no recollection of any of the events. With something that powerful, it probably would have erased all of our memories and left us all in St. Mungos. How about you?" he replied.

"Pretty much the same here. Everything I'm coming up with is too weak for a group this size and would have taken all memories within a denoted time period. That's not what's happening here. I still remember Cheyan like I did before the battle but Malfoy is a little sketchy. You don't remember either that well, same as Ron, and Hermione, Blaise and Tara seem completely unaffected by the spell. Why is it so random?" she challenged.

"We must be missing something but what?" he wondered.

"Well, how about the obvious? That the spell or charm wasn't performed on them at all?" Ron proposed.

"But what about Katie?" Harry shot back.

"Maybe her memories of Cheyan were just to strong for it." Ron answered.

"And what we felt for Malfoy was weak or even for Cheyan for that matter?" Harry reminded him.

"I don't know. Isn't that what Hermione's for, to answer those questions?" Ron asked flustered.

"But all of your past feelings changed after Draco came over to our side and started to date Hermione. Maybe that did weaken them." Katie offered.

"And Cheyan?" they both stated in unison.

"You did feel terribly betrayed by her with the whole Blaise thing." she pointed out.

"We need more help but who do we turn to?" Ron gave up.

"What about your Mum and Dad?" Katie inquired to Ron.

"I don't know, they would probably side with Dumbledore it leaves things alone." he speculated and was about to explain further when Hermione ran up to them excitedly.

"I found what I was looking for but it does have one small obstacle." she animated.

"Ok, what is it?" Katie buzzed.

"It's _Erroris Aetas_, Life Mistaken in latin. It's a spell that brings back a soul to a body when the life taken in error. Which this does qualify." she explained.

"Ok, how long does it take?" Harry quizzed.

"About a week. You only need a few personal items of the deceased, some of their hair and blood along with some plants and roots. And one other little drawback." she hinted to.

"What's that Mione?" pressed Ron.

"Well, you see...it's just....ah...."

"What is it?" Harry pushed even more.

"A human body...."

**_Author's Note...the songs in this chapter are Fine Again by Seether and The Real Slim Shady by Eninem._**


	2. Don't Leave Me Out in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

**chapter 2: Don't Leave Me Out in the Rain**

"I can't answer for everyone involved but as for myself, I'd want to reverse it. But that's not why we're here. Hermione just wanted us to find out if the Order knew of any plans to perform a school wide memory charm, so do you?" Tara answered him at last.

"We can't tell you that. You need to go and talk to Dumbledore if you want that answer." Fred stated firmly.

"Look, nothings going to the change the fact that the charms been done at this point, we just want to know if we're right. I still remember everything and the same is true for Tara and Hermione. We're going to find out one way or another, we were hoping that you would make this a little easier." Blaise rationalized.

"What they're doing is of the good of the students. The battle went very badly and some well liked students and faculty lost their lives, so they thought they would make the adjustment period a little easier for everyone. Can't you just leave it alone?" Fred continued sympathetically.

"Would you want someone to take away your memories? They had to take the good with bad and now those that remember have only a handful of people to turn to instead of an entire school. Good intention pave the road to hell and we need to learn to deal with this with all of our peers. We fought and we won, now it's time to heal but that's been stolen from us." Tara explained softly trying to make them understand what an injustice had been done to them all.

"Alot of them were our friends too and this hasn't been easy. We just wanted something better for the rest of you. We knew that Hermione couldn't be swayed but we had no idea that you and Blaise would stay the same." George tried to clarify the situation for them.

"You were going to leave her completely alone to deal with her loss. And you people call yourselves her friends...now that's rich." Blaise jumped to her defense.

"She was going to be counseled away from school but she wouldn't leave your side. Tonks was trying to figure out what went wrong with Blaise and now we find out that you were unaffected also so I don't know what to do but send you to the Headmaster." Fred grabbed Tara by the hands in a gesture to comfort her and make her see their side of things.

"If you do that, then will take our memories too and we can't let that happen. Nothing will take Hermione's away, he lives within her, so what will you all do with her to make yourselves feel better. That's what this is about you know. Making yourselves more comfortable not us." Tara scolded them.

"But we don't have a choice. Our role in this was simple and over until you two walked through our door. What did you really expect us to say??" George snapped.

"Help us to convince who ever is doing this to reverse it and let us deal with this the way life intended it. We are no longer children and should be made to regress for anyone else's comfort." Blaise translated the solution for them.

"They won't listen." Fred looked defeated and exhausted now realizing that they were right. Parts of their lives had been stolen from them and they were partially to blame for it.

"Then help us to reverse it ourselves so that we can speak for ourselves instead. One voice can be ignored but hundreds won't be silenced." Tara proposed like some kind of motivational speaker on personal impowerment.

"Fine but we want to talk to all together. Does anyone else know?" George succumbed.

"Not sure. Harry knows that things are missing but he's not really himself right now." Tara told them.

"Fine, someone meet us at the statue of the witch at midnight and we'll meet in the Prefect's common room to discuss it more then, agreed?"

"Agreed." Tara and Blaise said simulateously.

The two headed out of the shop and back to Honeydukes to return to the castle with a bounce in their steps. They had succeeded in their mission and wanted to get back to Hermione to get everything organized but one possiblity hung over their heads. Were they really the only ones? And if they were, would it be enough to change the past and give them back their memories?

----------------

Stunned beyond words, three long faces stared back at her in disbelief. They began to look back and forth to one another searching for what to say in response to the necissity for a human body. But, it was she who broke the silence instead.

"I know it sounds completely insane but I never said thtat it had to be someone else's body. So I was thinking that we could get his body back somehow." Hermione enlightened them.

"But he's been buried, for several weeks now in fact." Harry tried to approach her as gently as possible with the reality of it. "Maybe this isn't the best way to deal with this loss. I wish that I could say that I know how you feel but I don't because I can't remember her. Please help me find my memories and then I can help you with this.

"We will get your memories back but that's not going to help with this. You'd have to get you soul back too." she retailated coldly.

"Hold it right there. How could you say that to him? He's right, you need to let this go and remember who is still here." Ron corrected her.

"This isn't just about Draco. Everyone has lost someone that they want to back but it just doesn't work like theat and you need to accept that, please." Katie begged her.

"You don't understand and I'm tired of trying to make you. He wasn't suppose to die and I'm going to do something about it whethter anyone else agrees with it or not." That's when she turned and walked away not even bothering to look back.

It was a lonely walk back to the common room but she felt it was necessary. Maybe everyone did lose hose they loved and maybe those people just accepted it but she was not like them. She was a fighter and Draco was calling to her, giving her a sign therefore, it would be done.

A cool breeze blew through her as she turned down the last hallway leading to her dorms. At first she just drew her arms closer to her chest but then another came and yet another until she stopped to turn around. She couldn't see or hear anyone but she felt someone watching her. Expecting fear, she instinctively turned to run however, something in the pit of her stomach overwelmed her with a sense of calm and longing. It was him, she knew it. She didn't understand how or why she knew it but she did and that inspired her to call out.

"I know you're hear. I miss you so much but I don't know what to do. I can't live a happy life without you in it but almost everyone tells me that I can't bring you back. Please, give me a sign, something to show me the way. I beg you to help me because I feel as though I'm losing my mind."

And then she waited patiently for the answer that she just knew was coming. He wouldn't leave her here all alone and in pain, would he? That's when she heard a faint tapping sound barreling through the halls drawning closer and closer with every breath she took. Louder and faster, closer and closer causing the air to catch in her throat. She braced herself for it, the sign she'd been waiting for, whatever it may be.

Her sign was rounding the corner with the air growing colder and colder until it felt like ice was snaking through her veins. Just a few more seconds and she would know her fate. Five, four, three...she filled her lungs with air but couldn't exhale...two, one. One face was all she saw before everything went black.....

--------------------

Tara and Blaise were setting on their house couches looking at each and occassionally glancing at the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock and no Hermione, where could she be? What could be taking her so long? The tension between them was almost to the breaking point when the portrait swung open to reveal Harry, Ron and Katie. Harry was carrying a lifeless figure which turned out to be Hermione.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise shouted while leaping off the couch and running over to grab her out of Harry's arms.

"We were o our way to find her and talk to her but as we came around the corner, she fell to the ground like she'd fainted." Katie recounted the events for them.

"Did you see or hear anything before she fainted?" Blaise questioned while laying her on the couch and checking her over, completely oblivious to the slack jawed expressions on everyone's faces except for Tara.

"I didn't hear or see anything strage except that it was so cold when we came the corner that we could see our breath. I'm talking a good ten to fifteen degrees difference and then it seemed to just magically get warmer when Harry pick her up." Ron explained. Upon hearing the last part, Blaise stopped what he was doing and looked toward Draco's bedroom door as all the color drained from his face.

Tara felt a strong outpouring of emotion coming from him and knew, without a word being said, what he believed to have happened.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked him after seeing the change in his demeanor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he replied crossly. Tara was desperate to turn the empathy off but he was too strong for her. She felt as though she was going to explode and she wondered how he lived with all this inside of him everyday.

"You think that he was there, don't you?" Katie interrupted.

"Not just him." Tara began. "Cheyan could have bee with him or someone else entirely different. The only thing they know for sure is that someone's trying to contact them."

"If this thing wants to contact them then why don't they just talk to them or show themselves? How do we even know it's one of them?" Harry inquired.

"They don't except for what they feel at the moments of the visitations. The feel secure and at peace not fearful or in danger. However, until the time that actual contact is made, we won't know for sure." Tara went on.

Hermione began to stir and as Blaise sat there stroking her hand, she was transported back in her mind to a better time and place. She could feel Draco talking sweetly to her while tracing lines on her hand with his softly manicured ones. A fire began to rage inside of her and she sat up without looking, grabbed Draco and pulled him close to her. As her lips met his, her only thought was that it had been so long and she had wanted this so bad that she wasn't going to ever let go of him again. Finally, she backed out of the kiss so she could look into those deep pools of grey and blue. Opening her eyes, she got a monumental shock as it wasn't Draco that she'd been kissing but Blaise and even more unsettling was that she had four onlookers as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was having a dream and I thought that you were...you were..." she stuttered.

"I know Draco." he finished for her but unintentionally with a certain feeble quake to his voice.

"What's going on? How did I get here? Why are you all here?" she berated them all with stammerings.

"Calm down, Hermione. You fainted in the hallway and Harry carried you back here along with Ron and Katie. Blaise and I were waiting her for you because we have to meet the twins in about 20 minutes at the statue of the witch to talk about the memory charms. Did you get all that?" Tara explained to her soothingly.

"Yes, I think so?"

"The twins? What do they have to do with this?" Ron piped up.

"If you'll stay here and wait, I'll let them explain it to the rest of you, ok?" Tara commanded.

"So the order is behind this?" Harry asked disappointed.

"I'm afraid so and it's up to just us to convince them to help us get it reversed. Are you three with us?" Tara delegated.

The other looked to each other but couldn't find the answer because they feared that if they helped with this, would they alson inadvertantly help enable Hermione and her delusions of bringing Malfoy back? Harry was the only one to realize that no matter what, he needed his true identity back and there was only way that was going to happen.

"I'm in." he stated after a few seconds. The others turned to Ron and Katie.

"How about you two?" Blaise interjected.....

---------------

The rest of the group were watching them closely as Ron pulled her off to the side for them to talk. He wanted to agree bu the look on Katie's face indicated to him that she might feel differently about the subject. Wanting her to know where he stood but also to explain that she was free to do whatever she felt was best, he began to talk to her.

"Katie, there are my friends and family, I want to help but if you don't it's ok. I didn't want you to feel pressured to join in just because I am, ok?" he whisper to her.

"I understand but I was thinking the same thing only about you." she giggled.

Two bodies but one mind, as they say. So with that decided, they turned back to the others and nodded in agreement. Now all that was left was to meet with the twins so, Tara left to meet and bring them back. Whole the other were waiting and talking amongst themselves, Hermione pulled Blaise off to the side for a chat of their own.

"I feel absolutely horrible at what happened earlier. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry if you were embarrassed by it. I don't want this hurt our friendship." Hermione apologized.

"You mean the kiss? I wasn't embarrassed. A bit surprised but not embarrassed. Don't worry I understand especially considering what happened in the hall before that. But what I don't get is why did you faint?" he asked her with his eyes filled to the brim with concern.

"It's silly really but I had a fight with the others in the library and was headed back here when I felt these strange breezes and the temperature changed. I knew it was him so I called out to him and while I was waiting for an answer, I got myself all worked up. When I caught sight of Harry everything went black because I was unwittingly holding my breath." she explained feeling even more foolish.

"It that really all there is to it? I really worried that this is getting to be too much for you. Maybe you should just take a break from it for awhile and let the rest of us work on this?" he suggested.

"No, I have to do this. No one else wants to bring them back. It's up to us to do this but first things first, we have to get them on our side about the memory charms. Don't worry I'll be fine especially when we get them back, ok?" she stood firm on the subject leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine but be warned that I'm watching you. Draco would kill me if anything ever happened to you and I don't want that." he responded although secretly he wanted her to give Draco up and see him for who he truly was. But who was he really except a silly boy trying to seduce his dead best friends greatest love? Life really wasn't fair, was it?

-----------------

About 20 minutes later, Tara returned to the common room with the twins who were looking less than happy at the sight of the others. If all of them had their memories then the spell was deeply flawed and Merlin only knows what everyone else remembers also. This did not bode well for trying to talk them out of the reversal and they each knew that they were in for a long night.

"Ok, everyone let's get started. First, Hermione what did you find in the library?" Tara took charge thinking it was best to lay out most of their cards to convince the twins that reversal was envitable and therefore, their cooperation would be wise.

"Actually, I left the memory research up to Harry and them. What did you guys find?" Hermione turned back to Harry, Ron and Katie hoping that she wouldn't be asked what she was doing, at least for right now.....

Tara was about to say something but thought better of it especially now that Blaise had knighted himself her protector. She didn't want anything negative brought to the twins attention that might strengthen their resolve against the reversal. Admittedly, she wasn't completely convinced that bringing back Draco or Cheyan was wise but they had to get everyone's memory back before any final decision could be made.

"We concentrated on the _Oblivate_ charm and its derivatives but found that it didn't meet the guidelines. Those charms erased entire chuncks of time for the affected parties not just isolated events." Harry began.

"But while you were gone, I was thinking about that and wondered that if a large enough group was being charmed, could that affect the potency of it?" Katie mused.

Fred and George were both sitting there trying to stay objective but as Katie asked the last question, Fred's mouth dropped open and it was a dead giveaway.

"She's right, isn't she?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe..." George hinted.

"No maybe's, your my brother, tell me if she's right. I want to remember and I can't believe the order thought this was better than letting us deal with it on our own." Ron retaliated.

"It was for your own good but you all never listen so the decision was made for you." George shot back.

"You all didn't have the right to make that choice." Harry jumped and drew his wand shouting back at George, "You want me to take yours..._Obliv_.."

"NO!" cried Hermione and Tara at the same time causing Harry to stop and lowered his wand with a smile. He'd made his point by the look on both Fred and George's faces, they finally understood why it was wrong.

"I..we...never saw it that way. What do you want us to do?" George slumped his shoulders under the weight of the truth.

"Good, now answer it straight...was Katie right about this being some kind of _oblivate _charm?" Harry asked again calmly.

"Yes." Fred replied lifelessly.

"Can we reverse it and who did it in the first place?" Hermione was the next to demand.

"Yes, it's quite easy to reverse but you'll need help." George started to explain.

"And who actually did this?" Blaise cross-examined.

George was just about to say it when the portrait hole opened and everyone froze where they stood....

-----------------

"What are you two doing here?" Professor Snape asked sharply.

"Well...we...were...."George quivered.

"They were just coming to check on us and I guess we lost track of time. Is it that late Professor?" Blaise tried to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Does the Headmaster know that you're here?" he inquired suspiciously.

"No but we just wanted to make sure that Hermione, Ron and Harry were alright since they haven't gotten to go to Hogsmeade lately. We were just leaving." Fred explained and they both sat up as if they were going to leave.

"Don't be so sure. Come with me to see Dumbledore." Snape ordered them and started back towards the portrait when he was stopped by Hermione.

"Professor, did you need something when you came in?" she asked innocently.

"Ah, well I was looking for Potter. He needs to take his potion and I wanted to remind him." he answered unconvincingly.

"That's wrong, sir. I don't take it again for another week." Harry corrected them and from that point all bets were off.

"It was you wasn't it?" Tara accused him openly.

"Me what?" he played stupid.

"You're the one who administered the memory charm, aren't you? And now you're here trying to do damage control but it won't work. We know everything and are going to stop this gross miscarriage of justice." she replied defiantly.

"Really and how are you going to accomplish that?" he taunted her right back.

"Hermione, can you still get Rita Skeeter?" she said without breaking eye contact with Snape.

"I believe I can." she laughed catching on quickly...blackmail.

"Everyone in the wizarding community will know how the Order and the Headmaster abuised their priviledges and trust of the students of this school. Do you think the other parents will be pleased with your choice of actions?" she challenged.

"You all really think that this is some kind of game, don't you? Fine, you think that you're all so smart, let's go to the Headmaster and you make your threats there." he directed.

"What, are you not capable of making a decision of your own? The role of minion must come easy for you after Voldemort and all." Harry was mocking him now.

"We shall see how loose tongued you all really are, shall we? Now move....." was he only retort but his eyes were ablaze with hate.

"And if we refuse?" Ron stood up in protest. Now they were all standing together in constantion.

"As you wish, I shall go and retrieve the Headmaster and bring him to you." he rebuked and left in a huff.

After the altercation, they all sat and let out a deep breath while each wondered how bad the punishment would be for their obstinance. Hermione then regained her leadership role and instructed them all to relax as they would finally be able to speak their peace once and for all. The hard part was already done. Now that just had to stand their ground and if the Order didn't see the failure of their plan, then they would just have to make good on their threat.

-------------

They waited for more than two hours and there was no sign of Dumbledore, Snape or the twins so the tension in the air was growing to astronomical level. What could be going on? Are they all plotting another memory charm in the hopes of wiping away the new information that they had found? The waiting is the worst part, Hermione thought, but she was just growing to weary to really care anymore.

"It's getting late and I know that we're all tired but I think that we should stay together with someone on watch at all times." Hermione spoke up at last.

"Watch for what?" Ron questioned.

"For Snape or Dumbledore to come back and do another memory charm." Tara added almost like she was reading Hermione's thoughts, could she be? No, she wouldn't do that. She'd always respected people's privacy, Hermione reassured herself.

"I'll take the first watch." Blaise offered.

"Ron, Katie can stay with you. Harry, you and Tara can take Pansy's old room. Blaise, I will relieve you and can take my room when I do, ok?" Hermione dictated.

"Sure." they all agreed but Tara gave her a strange look that Hermione wasn't about to address at the moment but as fate would have it, that wasn't going to be her choice.

Everyone headed off to bed and Hermione headed towards her when Tara stopped her to ask if they could talk for a moment. She agreed reluctantly but was afraid she'd cause a scene if she refused. Dreading this conversation, she closed the door and waited for Tara to speak.

"Do you think that it's wise to let Blaise stay in your room in light of what happened earlier?" she asked like she was on a fishing expedition.

"Sure, we talked earlier about the kiss and he understands that it was a simple mistake and confusion on my part. Besides, I won't actually be in here with him." Hermione replied casually.

"But what about when you are relieved?" she pressed further.

"After that I was planning on going to Draco's room." she confessed.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you just tell him to stay there?" she pryed a little further.

"Because I want to be the one in there, is that ok?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I was concerned for you two." she explained and turned to leave.

"Tara wait, why were you concerned?" she couldn't help but ask fearing that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Sometimes a trauma creates a bond between people that, when let unattended, can be misinterpreted to be something else." she said in an almost riddle like fashion.

"Spill it...tell me straight and don't even try to sugar coat it." she demanded.

"You both have lost loves, maybe in it's wake, one of you will develop misplaced affections to the other if you're not careful."

"No, that could never happen. We know all to well how each other feels about bringing them back. Neither of us has any interest in anyone but them." she reinterated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." she warned then turned and left Hermione sitting there wondering which one she thought had misplaced feelings.......

------------------------------------

Quietly, Blaise went into Draco's room and grabbed the music player that he'd called a CD player so that he could listen to some music while he was on his watch to keep him awake. Although he had to admit that he was going to have no problem with that because is mind was racing with all these new feelings that he was having for the bookworm. He opened the player to see what was in it and was surprised to find a blank disc with no indication of what was on it. Only one way to find out I guess, he thought as he closed the door and hit play.

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Beathing in lighting  
Tonight's fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
_

The song began slowly but started to pick up tempo and Blaise was trying to figure out if he liked it or not...

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

Now that was unexpected he thought. Why would Draco have been listening to this? Must have been another song on the disc, he tried to reassure himself but doubt was beginning to creep in....

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
_

Uh huh...that's not good. What if he wasn't listening to this before the battle but sometime after it????

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please_

Didn't Hermione say something earlier about asking him something and waiting for the answer????

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
_

No, this just can't be because he's dead....he couldn't possibly know.....

_She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out _

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted

Ok, this can be fixed but how??? I need to get a message to him....

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

"Draco, buddy, are you still there???" Blaise called out not even thinking about the others that were sleeping in the corresponding rooms. No answer came but the room grew colder and the music grew louder....

_Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
_

Unbeknownst to Blaise, Hermione had woke up and walked into the room to the music blaring and a very distraught looking Blaise crying out to the wind....

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

After catching the last verse of the song and seeing Blaise's reaction, Hermione understood what Tara was trying to warn her about. Everything started to flood back to her, the care he had bestowed upon her, the protective nature, his surprised but shared reaction to the kiss that furthered confirmed her dream like state. That's when a cool breeze nearing blew her over again except for the slight hint of warmth and pressure upon her lips....Yes, this was what she was looking for but now it was all alot more complicated......

_(author's note...the song is Think Twice by Eve 6)_

------------------

From his vantage point, Draco had been watching the twists and turns that they all had been taking while trying to decide what he should do. Mind you, his options were limited here in the bottoms of hell but Blaise had sparke a fire in his ethreal belly that was unimaginable. Hermione wanted him but Blaise was so blinded by his so-called feelings that he would take her anyway that he could get her, or so he thought. The green eyed monster could be a powerful motivator in the wrong hands.

Over the past few weeks, Draco's only source of entertainment had been his memories and controling his constant companion. This soul was the only reason that he had refused to allow himself to brought back but with the recent doings of his best friend, it was beginning to seem less and less important in comparison to losing her completely. She was worth the risk and, to be honest, so was he. Although no one really understood that since the Order saw fit to alter everyone recollections of the final battle and ultimately his great shining moment. But that too was about to change with the diligent and tireless work of his little posse.

Yet, it wasn't until after the kiss that Draco found himself sitting alone devising a plan on how to return to the mortal realm. Well, actually, the offer was made to him from the start but at the time he felt that it was too risky considering his companion and all. Now, however, that was a mere formality when he looked at the bigger picture. His latest visit may deter Blaise for a little while but not forever so he was going to have to think fast and act faster.

So with that final mitigating factor, Draco got up and proceeded down a fiery hallway with the tortured screams of lost souls fading behind him to the one person who could give him freedom. It was there, standing before the heavily guarded gate, that he knew he needed to make his final decision as to whether to stay or go and his voice of reason was conviently absent due to the overwelming circumstances from above. No turning back now as the gates opened and he freely walked to the source of all the madness for a reprieve.

"I've been expecting you." the voice raged.

"I have made my final decision but you already know that don't you?" he drawled effortlessly.

"Yes, it's a perk to the job." A laugh rang out that sent chills up his spine but never changed his mind.

"Good, then I am ready." Draco let out a deep breath and waited for the outcome.

"Remember the agreement and abide by it faithfully or there will be severe consequences." the voice warned and with a wave of it's clawed hand, everything went dark until the searing pain started to well upside him. Not much longer, he assured himself but within seconds he had already passed out from the anguish completely unprepared for what he saw when he was awaken a short time later in the cold, dark rain.......

**Author's Notes: thanks for the new reviews and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.....**


	3. Come Back and Bring Back My Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

**chapter 3: Come Back and Bring Back My Smile**

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked as she jumped up off the floor. The chill in the air was gone and the music was back to a normal level but the damage was already done. Blaise was curled in a ball on the floor babbling to himself and the others were beginning to come out of their respective bedrooms to check out the commotion.

"What the bloody hell is going....what happened to him?" Ron gasped while pointing the fetal pronged Blaise.

"Did any of you hear that?" she reinterated.

"What the music or the screaming?" Tara snapped.

"Not those....it was something of a crackling sound...."she was looking around frantically.

"I didn't hear that." Harry yawned,"but I heard you that's for sure."

"Somethings different....someone's different...oh my......I gotta go!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room in nothing but her night closes before anyone could stop her.

"Wait...." they all shouted out to her but she paid no attention to them. She had to go and now...

At that point, they were all running around trying to dress themselves and rouse Blaise to go after her but she was already gone like a bolt of lightning. Tara ran over to the window just in time to see her running into the Dark Forest, however, she wasn't shocked as she knew where she was going and why. She too did not bother to dress or grab a cloak, she only followed out of the room and onto the school grounds in a futile attempt to find her before she found him.....

------------

He looked around but nothing seemed familiar to him and he was having to crawl out of something. The rain felt so good to him though because it meant that he was back and soon he would be in her arms. Pulling and clawing his way out of whatever was encasing hime, Draco immediately was struck by his lack of strength and control of his limbs. And as he took a look around the scenery began to fall into place. He was in the graveyard, in his grave to be exact and his muscles were in atrophy from several weeks of, well, being dead. I'm not going to make it very far, he resigned himself to the reality of it and began to concentrate on her. The only one who help him now.....

_walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes, _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone, _

_I walk this empty street, _

_On the blvd. of broken dreams, _

_Where the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, _

_I walk alone, I walk a.._

He thought only of her as he recounted the words, praying that she would here him and connect to where he was before he froze to death in this blissful rain.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_'Til then I walk alone I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind,_

_On the borderline of the edge, _

_And where I walk alone,_

Find me, Hermione. I'm here, I'm back. For you.......

_Read between the lines of what's Fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive,_

That what all she wrote because with that last line, he felt her again and he knew she was coming....it was just a matter of time now and he would be back where he belonged.......

(_Author's Note....the song is Boulvard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)_

_-----------_

She ran bare foot and half naked through the forest to the one place that he could have come back to never breaking stride or noticing the bitter cold and rain. Faster and Faster she ran like a rabid dog to fresh meat while hearing the song echoing in her ears. He's back, she rejoiced and picked up her pace even more. Only a few more yards, around a corner and yes.....there he was sitting up against the tombstone waiting, waiting for her and only her.

"Draco..." she called out to him and as he turned his head towards her, a wide smile broke out over his face.

"Mione, look at you. Aren't you cold? And her feet and legs, they're bleeding." he preached to her but she couldn't hear a word of it. She could only hear the long missed beating of his heart and it was euphoria alone that kept her going.

"You came back for me." she cried while putting her arms around him and drenching him in butterfly kisses from head to chest.

"Yes but I was hoping that you could help me back to the castle. Being dead doesn't do much for a man's strength." he joked.

"I could carry to the end of the earth right now, if you wanted me to." she offered.

"No, I don't think that would do either of us any good right but did you happen to bring you wand?" he inquired.

"Ah...no I was asleep and I just ran out the portrait. I didn't even think about it....but they buried you with yours, do you feel it anywhere?" she asked.

"No, but would look down there? I would but I don't think I have the strength to get back out." he suggested.

"Anything for you..." and without a single bit of hesitation, she climbed down to the casket and began to rummage through the silky lining until she felt the skinny wood upon her fingertips. "Bingo, I found it..._Wingardium Leviosa_...." she swished and flicked her way out of the hole. Then, she repeated this to Draco and levitated him at her side back out of the forest with a certain spring in her steps.

Once they arrived at the edge of the forest, they saw everyone outside looking for her and when Katie caught sight of a figure in the shadows she began to run towards but stopped dead at the sight of Draco floating beside her.

"Merlin, she's dug him up." she cried out to the others who, of course, stopped dead in their tracks in horror not realizing that he was in fact back, for real.......

----------------------

Time literally stood still as she was levitating him towards the rest of the group. She noticed them and the way they all stopped what they were doing to stand there gawking instead of helping her. They think that this is his body and that this is about bringing him back but I had nothing to do with this. Well, that's not exactly true. She was the reason he came back but not the source. But how was he able to come back, she considered for moment before putting it out of her mind because she really didn't care.

As she got closer, they all noticed some movement from him and quickly came to understand that he was alive and not just a body. But what had she done, she hadn't been gone long enough to resurrect him by what they knew of her research. She had told them earlier that the potion would take at least a week so what kind of magic was this?

Blaise had finally started to come around in the common room and noticed that everyone was gone which prompted him to look outside. Upon doing so, the sight of all of them standing around on the school grounds and Hermione marching out of the Forbidden Forest levitating someone behind her, made him sick to his stomach. He mustered up all his strength and left to join the others on the ground to find out what was going on, completely unprepared for the truth of the matter.

When she reached the group and made a simple statement to them.

"Are you coming to the hospital wing with me or going to stand there looking stupid?"

"How did you do this Mione?" Harry asked concerned.

"I didn't do anything, I just heard him calling to me for help. When I reached his grave, he had dug himself out." she stated nonchalantly.

"But.." Ron started to say something but she cut him off.

"Later. Right now he needs medical attention."

"More like a priest..." Harry mumbled.

"What's a priest?" Ron asked under his breath.

"Nothing..just a muggle person...I'll explain later. Let's go." he huffed but turned to follow her to see Madam Pomfrey. "This is going to get very interesting."

"Do you think that she's telling the truth?" Ron caught up to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Actually I do but that leaves alot of questions about if this really is Draco." Harry mused.

"Oh, I never even considered that." Ron looked very worried at that thought.

"I doubt she has either. And I doubt she'll listen even we when we ask her." Harry explained.

"So we have to find out for ourselves?" Ron conceeded.

"I suppose but without our memories, how will we know?" good question they both thought. Back to square one, for now.....

-----------------

When she arrived at the hospital wing, Hermione cried out to Madam Pomfrey while placing Draco on the bed and pulling up a chair to sit with him for comfort. Madam Pomfrey was looking at something on a piece of parchment when she heard someone call to her and took it with her to see what was wrong. As Hermione started to speak, she raised her eyes from the parchment and took one look at Draco before dropping to the floor herself.

"Merlin, what is up with everyone?" exhausted, she flopped next to him on the bed and began to ask him more questions. "How are you feeling now? Are you cold? Can you still move?"

"I'm fine now that we're out of the forest and your by my side. But you probably should wake her." he replied with a sigh.

Satisfied with that for the moment, she got up and looked around for something like smelling salt to rouse her. When she could not, Hermione resorted to good old fashioned water and dumped a little on her. Madam Pomfrey woke with a jolt only to look around in a state of confusion before recalling the sight of Draco in one of her hospital beds. More startling to her now, was the fact that he was alive and coherrent.

"What have you done, child?" she turned accusingly towards Hermione who immediately jumped to her own defense.

"Nothing I found him after he'd climbed out of his own grave. I don't how or why this has happened." she proclaimed defiantly.

"Well, no matter, Mr. Malfoy do you know how you came to climb out of the grave?" she queried.

"Yes but that's for another time. Can you just help with my weakness in my muscles?" he blew her off rather gruffly.

"I have to know how this happened to be able to determine what course of action to take with atrophy of your body." she persisted.

"Hades decided to send me back." he replied curtly.

"Hades? But why?" they could both see that she was calculating what sort of action to take but skeptical of his explanation.

"Hermione, go and get the Headmaster so that I may conference with him on this." she ordered her.

"No. I'm staying here with him until he leaves and that's not up for discussion." Firmly planting her rear to the bed and her feet on the ground, Madam Pomfrey knew it was futile to try to reason with the girl.

"Disrespectful Miss Granger. I am surprised at you and your youth of today. No respect I tell you." she murmured as she went to get Dumbledore herself.

Once she was gone, Hermione again laid down next to him and curled herself up underneath his arm like a cat. She had closed her eyes and revelling in the warmth when he spoke to her again. The sound of his husky but soft voice was a symphony to her ears.

"Mione, you really should get some healing potion on you legs and feet. You won't be able to walk if you don't." he forewarned her.

"Typical, you come back from the dead and you're worried about my feet. I missed you terribly but that's over now and I just want to lie her in your arms for now."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I'm afraid that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up back in the world without you." she confessed shamefully.

"You needn't worry about that. I'm back to stay. Consider this a second chance for us." the reassurance seemed geniune but lacking something, she thought for a split second but then it was gone. Replaced by the condescending voice of the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, I must ask that you apologize to Poppy and then leave us alone with Mr. Malfoy." he demanded in low but menacing tones.

--------------------------

"No." she held her ground.

"Excuse me?" he turned to look at her not believing what her had just heard from his prized student.

"I won't leave him. Nothing could make me do so, I'm sorry sir but that's final." Both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked at her in shock from her defiance.

"Unless you wish to be stripped of your Prefect status, you will us to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone." he tried to change tactics.

"So be it." she stated without hesitation.

"Do wish further reprecussion Miss Granger? I understand you feelings for Mr. Malfoy run deep but jeopardizing one's future seems hardly worth this." he pleaded with her.

"I see it differently. No one else believed this possible except Blaise and I want to make sure that no one takes him away from me again. Again, I apologize sir but I won't leave." she reinterated.

"See Albus, no respect." Madam Pomfrey pointed out.

"Very well, if Mr. Malfoy has no objections then you may stay." he conceded defeat.

"I don't." Draco smirked while looking at Hermione with a new found admiration for her devotion.

"But..." Poppy objected.

"Shhhh." Dumbledore directed to her before proceeding. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know how you came to be here?"

"Hermione levitated me here." he replied vaguely.

"How did you know how to find him?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Hermione.

"I heard him calling to me and I just started to run letting my heart guide me."

"Where did you find him?"

"His grave. He'd already crawled out of it."

"Why are you back?" Dumbledore watched him closely after this question.

"For her."

"Did you call to her?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a song. One that just began to play in my head as I thought of needing her."

That's when Hermione finally was able to remember what she had heard. She'd never heard it before that moment but she couldn't resist....

_The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me_

It was so beautiful and her feet just began to move as she pictured him in her mind....seeing him reaching out.....for her......her running....

_love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us_

Lead me....I will follow.....anywhere......

_oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?  
this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go _

_life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over_

Yes, the wars are over. Come back to me my love. Never to part , Hermione, run...

_over  
over  
singin' la da da, da da da  
over  
come to me  
singin' la da da da, da da da  
come to me_

She was looking back and forth from Dumbledore to Draco as they grew smaller and smaller. There was an inescapeable pull at her tummy until all went black......again.......

_(author's note: the song is When the Dolphin's Cry by Live)_

_--------------------_

Without warning, Hermione slumped in her seat next to Draco and he felt her hand growing colder and colder while he was looking at Dumbledore. Finally he drew his full attention to her immediately noticing that she was out like a light. At first he just thought she was asleep but as her body lost more and more heat, he grew extremely concerned.

"Headmaster, I think something's wrong with her." Draco pointed out and nodded in her direction.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's your presence here that concerns me..." Dumbledore began as he reached out to Hermione but stopped talking as soon as he realized how cold she was. "Oh my, stay here while I get Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione, wake up please..." Draco spoke softly to her while her face with his hand. She was so cold, he thought to himself as he strained to reach for the blanket on the other bed to put around her.

When Pomfrey arrived back at the bedside, she instantly began to work on her feverishly to determine what the problem may be. There were no noticeable signs of illness or foul play so she surmised that Hermione must just be suffering from exhaustion and had her placed on the bed corresponding to Draco's. Draco, however, was not satisfied with this prognosis but decided to wait until they were all gone to do some checking of his own. Until that point though, he would have to answer some of Dumbledore's questions in order to pacify the old man.

"Now that she is resting, can you tell me anymore about why you were able to return?" Dumbledore picked up where he had left off.

"Because Hades allowed me to." he confessed regretably.

"Why would he do such a thing?" the Headmaster pushed further.

"I made an agreement with him." Draco answered dreading the next question that inevitable.

"Yes and what was that?"

"That's between him and me, I can't tell anyone or it will break the agreement." he explained wistfully.

"I understand your desire to come back was strong but I do hope that you used good judgement in your agreement as you would serve no good purpose to only comeback to an unhappy life filled with restrictions." he eluded to the possiblity that Draco may have agreed to something despicable.

"Nothing has been agreed to that would be of any interest to you or the Ministry, sir." he grumbled back.

"My concern is not only that of the magical community but for your well being as well."

"The terms were amicable and alloted my return to stop an injustice before it could be done." Draco reasoned.

"What is that?" intriqued Dumbledore stepped closer to get a better read on the young man.

"That you would have to ask Zabini about." was the only reply given.

"Very well. I shall leave you in the care of Poppy to work on regaining full use of your body since your absence has rendered your muscles in atrophy." Dumbledore resigned him but not before adding, "Just be forewarned, Mr. Malfoy, that Hades deals are never amicable. The time will come when you will have to choose loyalty over deals, understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

After Dumbledore had left and Madam Pomfrey had completed her rituals, Draco was left to comtemplate what the Headmaster had said to him. He knew that Dumbledore would be watching him closely so, he would have to be careful in his efforts and must keep the true nature of his plan hidden from everyone involved until he could not be stopped. A new battle was about to ensue and it was his job to make sure that no knew who the real enemy was this time.....

---------------

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in another foreign place which was beginning to become second nature to her. She began to look around for anything that might indicate where she was and how she may have gotten there but there was nothing. The room in which she is in is stark white and did not appear to have a beginning or ending with no doors or windows to be found. There was, however, a speaker of sort and she began to call out for someone to answer her as to where she is.

"There is no reason to shout or carry on in such a way Miss Granger. Your stay here should be short but enjoyable if you would only accept the situation as it is." a man's voice answered back to her.

"But why am I here?" she asked not really expecting an answer but trying away.

"You're here to ensure cooperation." the voice replied.

"Cooperation by whom? Who are you and where am I?" she pressed further hoping not to anger this person.

"Cooperation from a foe. Who I am is of no consequence to you. You are nowhere and everywhere all at the same time."

"A foe? Why not tell me who if it is not a friend." she questioned.

"All things in due time. For now all you need to know is that you are here temporarily and you will not be harmed as it will serve me no purpose." came the response.

"But if your foe fails to comply, what then?"

"Then you will be returned and they will suffer the consequences. Now that will be all. Is there anything we can get you during your stay with us?" it was the voices turn to ask questions.

"Books would be nice." she answered as row upon of row of books appeared before her.

"Anything else?"

"No, unless you'd like to tell me what exactly you want from Draco...."

"You don't fail to amaze Miss Granger but as I said, that is not for your consumption." and then the voice was gone but not before Hermione figured out at least part of what was going on. Now the only question for her was how to get out of here and back to him before he was forced to do something harmful. Or had he already?

----------------------

Watching as she slept, Draco was dumbfounded by how suddenly she had taken ill. Something deep within himself told him that this was not there was to the story. Having finally regained the use of his limbs, he decided to got to the others and ask for their help in determining what had brought on her comatose state. But before I do that, he considered to himself, I have some unfinished business with an old friend. He left the infirmary at that moment intent on a talk with Blaise to see what his old friend had to say for himself.

Finding him hiding out in the Slytherin dorms, Draco slithered up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here. No visit for an old friend while I laid up in the hospital wing? I mean I really thought that you would have at least visited the object of your obsession. Or were you just too afraid with me being in the next bed?"

"It wasn't like that at all, Drake. I thought that you two would need time alone. Has she awaken yet?" Blaise inquired hoping that the venom he saw in Draco's eyes would subside at least a little but no such luck.

"Did you really think that she would fall for you? Grieving or not, how stupid did you think she was?" he interrogated him.

"I didn't mean to and I never said a word to her. I only thought about it but I would never have acted upon it, I swear." he was trying to backpeddle to no avail.

"And what about that kiss? You didn't stop it, did you?"

"Well...I...was just....surprised...and it took a moment to.....get my bearings but she'd already realized what she was doing and broke away." _Now that really sounded convincing, Blaise thought as he noticed his hands trembling._

"I would thought that you would have learned you lesson by now but it seems that you are just as foolish as your father, died a coward after betraying me no less."

"Betraying you???" Blaise looked quizzically at Draco, _did I just hear that right_?

"I meant Voldemort." Now it was Draco who was scrambling to explain.

"No, you did say it didn't you? Oh Merlin, it can't be....you can't be...." Draco did the only thing that he could to stop him, one stragetically planted punch and Blaise was on the ground and out cold. But what to do with him now????

------------------

Dumbledore gathered Harry, Tara, Katie and Ron in his office to advise them of the events surrounding Draco's resurrection and Hermione's now comatose state. Knowing that this was a crucial stage for the future of Hogwarts, he opted to give them the full details about what the Order did following the final battle. Fred and George had made him aware of their knowledge of the memory charms and their intent to lift them but this may prove to be extremely unwise with the return of the Slytherin Prince.

"Where is Blaise?" he asked the others but only received shrugs and baffled looks in return.

"We haven't seen him since Hermione ran out of the common room last night." Tara explained.

"I'll have Severus check on him later as I'm sure it was quite a shock for him to see Draco like it was for all of us. Which brings me to the first reason that I have called all of you here. After speaking with Mr. Malfoy, it has come to our attention that he was allowed to return by Hades after striking some sort of deal with him. The details of said deal were not devulged by him so I am asking that you all keep a close eye on him for any signs of wrong doings. Secondly, Miss Granger has fallen into a form of a coma following her ordeal with Mr. Malfoy. Poppy believes that it was just the result of her exhaustion after retrieving him but, once again, I have my reservations about that as well." Dumbledore began which, in turn, sparked a series of questions by the others.

"What do you mean Headmaster, Draco could be working for the god of the underworld and Hermione is his first victim?" Ron immediately jumped to this conclusion.

"We don't know, Mr. Weasley but it does appear to be a possiblity although I do doubt that that is the answer."

"And what of the memory charms on the school?" Harry interrupted.

"That's the next order of business. We, as in the Order, believed that after seeing Miss Granger's reaction that the memory charms would be best for the students for the time being. To help them adjust to their new circumstances and I still stand by that decision, however, in light of the new events we have decided to begin removing said charms. You will slowly begin to regain your lost memories and the rest of the school will follow gradually. It is important that you allow the other students to remember at their own pace and keep your dealings amongst yourselves. Do not interefere or the consequences will be great, understood?" he finished.

"Yes sir." followed from each of them.

"Watch each other carefully and never allow yourselves to be alone with Mr. Malfoy until we can be sure of what his motives are, is this understood also?"

"Yes sir."

"You may be dismissed." Dumbledore excused them all and called for Severus to come to him through the fireplace. A few moments later, Severus appeared to Dumbledore with a new mystery of his own.

"Where is Mr. Zabini?" the Headmaster questioned.

"The Hospital Wing."

"Excuse me, Severus. Was he not feeling well?"

"We're not sure. He was found in the common room bound and nonresponsive. Madam Pomfrey is checking him out but no one seems to know what happened to him." Severus confided.

"Where was Mr. Malfoy at the time?"

"In the hospital wing as far as I know. Why sir?" Severus looked quite bewildered at the inference.

"Nothing for right now but maybe we'll know after Poppy is done with him."

"You think that Draco may have had something to do with his condition? But why, there were friends?" Severus deduced.

"That remains to be seen but do check the other students in your house and see if any of them has had a memory charmed performed on them recently. Let me know what you find out when you're done." the Headmaster instructed him and sent him on his way. Now, there was only one final person to contact and he was not looking forward to it as this person may pose a threat to them all if Dumbledore suspicions turned out to be correct.

**Author's Note...thanks to angelserpent again with big hugs as you were my only review after the last chapter.....to anyone else that is reading this story but not reviewing...please reconsider as I would hate to discontinue the story if there is not enough response to warrant the time that I put into this.**


	4. Come and Take These Tears Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

chapter 4: **Come and Take These Tears Away**

After his confrontation with Blaise, Draco had returned to the hospital wing only to discover that no one had even missed him while he was out. This was a relief to him but only momentarily as his thoughts returned to Hermione and her mysterious illness. He felt his control over the situation and his actions dwindling away without her there to keep him focused on the reason for his return. The hazards of returning had not been lost on him but after seeing Blaise actions growing more and more bothersome, he could not resist the need to come back any longer and decided that the risk was worth it if he could keep his hold on her. Unfortunately in haste to stop Blaise, it was becoming more apparent that he may have underestimated the dangers and the lengths that Hades would go to see him complete his mission.

He had to reach her and bring her back quickly. It was her desire and will that would keep him connected to this world and force the rest into the deepest recession of his mind. Sadly, he could feel the voice growing louder and stronger with each passing moment that she was away from him. That's when their old trick resurfaced to renew his hope of reconnecting to her. Draco began to search his heart and mind for just the perfect song to draw her back to him.

Echoing faintly in ear was a song that he'd only once before but it seemed perfect as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the words to reach her. Prior to slipping completely into the trance, he grabbed a hold of her hand and held it tightly.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do _

"Come back to me Hermione, I need you or I'll lose myself to the evil that lies within. I came back for you and us. Don't leave it all behind or all your worst fears will become reality and the final battle will become the beginning instead of the end....."

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me  
Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size _

"You told me that you fought to bring me back, now I'm here and you've left me. Please hear me and show me the way to get to you. To get you back from where ever you have gone. I will find you if you just give me a sign."

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do _

"Fight again for me....please......"

_**Draco.......help me.....they won't let me go....he says I have to stay here as a reminder to you......**_

_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do _

"Picture where you are for me Hermione...let me see it in your mind and I will come for you..."

_**There is nothing here...he said that I am everywhere and nowhere all at the same time...what are you suppose to do for him...who is he, Draco?**_

"Nothing that you need to worry about but I will do it for you and then you will be safe, do you trust me on that?"

_**Yes but please hurry....I want to come home....**_

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can _

"I love you and I will not let you down. Are you ok, you haven't been hurt have you?"

_**No but I don't understand what's happening...what did you mean by the evil will take over?**_

"I never lied to you. I told you that I was connected to someone and that has not changed but I can control it if I have you. You're love is all the strength that I need. Do you still love me? Blaise didn't change that, did he?"

_**Blaise??? Why would you ask such a thing? He's your friend and he became mine too.**_

"He wanted more than that and you realized it too late, didn't you?"

_**He was just confused. We were all each other had for weeks but as soon as you reached him, he snapped out of it. Don't listen to the evil, Draco. That's what controlling those kind of thoughts.**_

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me _

"I hear what you're saying and I will try to keep that in mind but gets harder without you hear and with the voice telling me things."

_**You've done something haven't you? Please tell me that you haven't hurt him.**_

"I didn't mean to but he figured something out and I lost control...."

_**What did you do to him?**_

"It was a simple binding to keep him from telling my secret."

_**Take it off.**_

"I will but not yet."

_**Now or I will be lost to you. He kept me going in my darkest hour and I won't let you hurt him, understand me?**_

"Yes."

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about or love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

"Hermione??? Are you still there???"

She was gone and he was left with knowledge that he had to complete his task for Hades while unbinding Blaise only to hope that he wouldn't let out his secret. If he could only buy a little more time but he feared that if he did and Hermione found out then she would leave him to battle the demon within on his own. No, he would have trust in his friend to understand the predicament and possibly even help in order to get her back to all of them.

(_author's note: the song was If You Could Only See by Tonic_)

-------------------

The Headmaster was waiting anxiously in his office, reviewing the endless series of events since the return of Mr. Malfoy, waiting for his visitor to arrive. In the hours since the young man's return, the safety of all his students have come into question on more than one occasion and with Mr. Zabini's current condition, Dumbledore was frantically searching for answers. Worse yet, his visitor was only going to add to the chaos but he had no choice other than to include her. Just then a knock at the door broke him from his reverie.

"Come in." he shouted in the direction of the gargoyle.

"Albus, I came as soon as I could. What was so urgent?" the woman greeted him.

"I'm afraid that I have some good news and some bad news, which I thought you should be privy to." he began apprehensively.

"Alright." she interjected.

"Draco was found by Miss Granger early this morning out of his grave. And it seems..."

"Someone has desacrated his grave? Why would someone do something like that? she interrupted dramatically.

"No, nothing like that Narcissa. He's alive and..."Dumbledore began to explain but was cutoff once again.

"Alive?" she gasped before falling lifelessly onto the floor.....

-----------------

When Draco awoke from his trance, his thoughts ventured from Hermione to Blaise then ultimately to his task put forth by Hades. He had known all along that he would need help but he had mistakenly taken for granted that it would Hermione that would stand beside him. Obviously, Hades had a different thought on the matter but why was still a mystery to him. Of course now the why was not as important as who would step up in her place. Sadly, the best replacement was Blaise and that would prove to be difficult unless he could do some massive damage control.

Draco approached Blaise's bed and readied himself to revive his former best friend turned nemesis but paused briefly to consider his other options. Hmmm....there weren't any, oh well. So standing above the muted form, he uttered a simple incantation and within a few seconds Blaise's eyes began to flutter. Immediately, Draco put a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet. He wasn't sure of the reception that Blaise would give him so he wanted to keep as quiet as possible.

"Sorry for earlier buddy but other forces were at work." Draco tried to soften the blow.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked blankly. Oh no, don't tell me he doesn't remember anything.

"Draco, of course." he replied praying this was a dream.

"Yeah, sure. And who landed me in here?" Blaise quipped.

"That's was me also but I didn't want to....it's just that...well...I wasn't feeling myself."

"Who were you feeling like then? Voldemort, perhaps?" Blaise speculated openly.

"Sort of....look Hermione's under some sort of spell and I need your help to get her back, are you game?" Draco cut to the chase.

"What? How? But..."

"Are you gonna help or gawk?" Draco snapped back at him.

"I don't understand...is she where she is because of you?" he asked quizzically.

"Sort of but that's not important." Draco began to explain but was cut off again by Blaise.

"The hell it isn't....everything was fine until you came back." Blaise ranted.

"Of course you'd think so, trying to steal Hermione and all." Draco fumed.

"Sure, you're Draco Malfoy, too arrogant to even stay dead. So much for you letting go and all." Blaise mocked him when Draco once again drew back his wand....

--------------

The small group of kids hurried their way towards Dumbledore's office with Tara as their reluctant leader. Ron and Katie followed in close proximity and Harry was the caboose on this train. Everyone was trying to process all that they had witnessed in the last couple of days but were finding that harder and harder as more of the story became known to them. Draco was back from the dead, Hermione and Blaise were in the hospital wing and they were headed to the Headmasters chambers for a meeting with a mystery person.

Harry and Tara had been fighting vehemently while Ron and Katie looked on shock because they didn't understand the what the tryst was about. Mel and Tixa were appointed to the task of peace keepers while Emma and Ems were along as new members of Dumbledore's army (and Harry's personally appointed fan club) along with few others. The meeting had been set up as an assignment for the DA and requested the attendance of as many members as possible.

Once they arrived at the gargoyles, Tara whispered the password and they all began to prod up the steps to the awaiting sight of Dumbledore reviving a beautiful but frail looking woman. Tara, Harry, Ron and Katie knew who she was but they would have to explain it the rest later along with the reincarnation of Draco Malfoy, a point they had not yet shared with the rest of the group. Dumbledore greeted them all as the entered and motioned to each to take a place so he could begin to explain their assignment.

"Good afternoon students, I have called you hear today to discuss your next task as the DA. A situation has arised, quite literally, that requires our full attention and research. You will all be breaking into groups for patrols, research and survaillence. Whatever information that you receive in this room or on this subject is to remain in full confidence from the rest of the students. Do you all agree?" he began formally.

"Yes, sirs" followed from each except one.

"Why is this a secret?" Mel asked abruptly.

"Because the nature of the situation will cause turmoil as it is without adding fuel to fire by questioning the motives of this individual. Also, if he is aware of an investigation, then it may be harder to monitor his activity. This is an extremely resourceful young man and could also be a very dangerous one as well. Do you agree Miss McGarth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, for those of you who do not know, this is Narcissa Malfoy." Dumbledore introduced her with a wave of his hand. "She will be helping us with this as well. Some of you saw the events of two nights ago when Miss Granger arrived back to the school grounds with Mr. Malfoy's body in tow. He has come back from the dead on a mission that he is not willing explaining to us. Your assignment will be to monitor him and his surroundings in an attempt to find out what motives he has for returning."

"Do we know that it is really Draco?" Katie chimed in.

"Yes but he has been very elusive with the details of his return outside of the fact that Hades allowed him to come back in return for a favor to him. That nature of that favor is a mystery to us. Also, Mr. Malfoy did attack Mr. Zabini earlier today so you much approach this with the utmost cautious. Narcissa will be assisting us in trying to convince Mr. Malfoy to reveal the specifics of his intentions but I am not expecting that to be successful. Any question?" Dumbledore finished to the weary looks on all their faces.

Tara, seeing the disbelief on all the other faces, took control of the situation and retorted. "Not right now sir but if we do, we'll contact you. Everyone, back to the Room of Requirement as we have lots to organize here."

"Wait." Harry shouted and halted everyone in their tracks.

"Yes?"

"What are the conditions of Hermione and Blaise now?"

"They are stable but in comas. Poppy is doing everything she can to revive them but all we can do now is wait." Dumbledore explained.

"But if Draco attacked Blaise, wouldn't he know how to revive him?" Ron jumped in now in spite of groans from Tara.

"The conditions of Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini are our concern, we need you all to focus on Mr. Malfoy for the time being."

"But they were having dreams about him and Cheyan. They may hold the key to all of this." Harry pleaded.

"That remains to be seen. Just focus on the task at hand and we'll have the others back to you soon." Dumbledore replied and sent them on their way.

Just outside his office, Harry pulled Tara off to the side and confronted her sternly. "What was that all about back there?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you want them to be alright?" he inquired accusingly.

"Of course but their beyond our help. We have to help Draco first, then he will help them."

"And how do you know?" Katie looked at her skeptically.

"Because I can feel him. There's great evil in him but he's fighting it...for now. He needs our help the most right now." she retorted flatly.

"Evil inside?" Ron repeated.

"Let's get back to the Room of Requirement and I'll explain everything but time is running out, ok?"

-----------------

"What did you mean by a mission, Albus" Narcissa inquired once the others had left.

"Hades sent him back willing, Narcissa. Now you know as well as I do that he wouldn't do that for fun. He's sent him back for a reason and we need to find out what that is. There's something else too, something different about his demeanor. I'll take you to him so that you see for yourself." Dumbledore explained.

"You said that he attacked Blaise. Are you sure that it was him?" she pressed further.

"There were no witnesses, if that's what you're asking, but we believe that he did and he refuses to offer any reasons." he replied.

"But why?"

"I believe that something happened between the two of them or worse, between Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini." Explaining his suspicions would prove to be more difficult than he'd planned.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"One or the other, or perhaps both, may have developed feelings for each other following the Final Battle. It seems that neither of them were affected by the memory charm so they depended upon each other to cope with the aftermath."

"I told you that was a bad idea." she pointed out quickly.

"Yes, that's true, but we felt it was the best solution for the time being. We will begin to reverse the charms soon as the other found out about it because of the prodding of the Head girl and Blaise." he continued on in vain as she was too consummed in thoughts of her son.

"I can't believe that they would betray him like that." Narcissa mumbled at the ache in her heart for Draco's pain.

"You were there too, Narcissa, he begged her to let him go but I don't believe that she shared the feelings since Mr. Zabini faced the full force of Draco's wrath." he confessed.

"I guess that great stress can cause lapses in judgement but that so unlike Blaise. He and Draco had been friends since they were young boys but it would explain alot, I suppose." she relented.

"I also believe that is the least of our worries. Remember what he told her in the study, about not being alone?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes. And?"

"I think that he's battle that spirit inside now and that could prove to be just the outlet to allow Voldemort to return." he replied and then turned to gage her reaction.

"No, that can't be." she shook her head furiously. "I'd kill him myself before I'd let the Dark Lord have him."

"Time will tell on that but I believe that we should head to the hospital wing for now, alright?"

"Alright." she leapt off the chair and headed for the door and her lost son. _This is my last chance to save him_, she thought defiantly, _and I won't fail this time_.

_**author's note:**_

**_thanks to everyone who is reading...I'm sorry for the wait and the fact that this is a shorter chapter but it's been a long time coming as I had a massive writer's block after bringing Draco back....all will be explained in due time though...hope you enjoy and I will be updating more often now....I apologize again for the wait._**


	5. I Need Your Arms To Hold Me Now

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

chapter 5: **I Need Your Arms to Hold Me Now**

"You want to kill me now do you? I know you, I see it in your eyes but it now your eyes that are staring back at me right now. Who are you, are you gonna be the Draco I know, the Draco that Hermione loves or will you be Voldemort's shell?" Blaise scolded him while standing straight up in defiance.

"What do you want from me? I warned you of what would happen should I return, I warned you to stay away yet you refused until it was too late." Draco replied icily.

"You control the demon within not me. What is your choice?"

"I choose Hermione but I can't get her back alone." Draco confessed at last with her wand wavering in his hand. The strain of the fight was getting too intense to hold back the opposing force from within.

"Then you're going to have to trust me and..." Blaise trailed off before finishing

"And what?" the blonde questioned eagerly.

"And....forgive me." he finished with slumped shoulders knowing the danger was passing but the guilt was taking its place.

Draco was about to reply as the pitter patter of feet began to resound through the hallways just outside the door.

"We need to go somewhere else to finish this, will you help me?"

"As you wish, old friend. But on one condition."

"Whatever you want but we'll discuss that after we leave." Draco answered before grabbing Blaise by the shoulders and leading him to the window.

"What are you dooooooiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg......." Blaise screamed as Draco pulled them both through the window and both started to plummet to the ground.

------------------

In the Room of Requirement, Tara stood at the front of the room with Harry waiting for everyone else to get comfortable because they would need everyone's full attention for this. Harry was staring at her in anticipation of her explanation that she had promised him. Even with his frustration with her and her secrets, he found himself in awe of the calm and take charge manner that reminded him of Hermione wrapped in a smaller and darker figure. The women in his life always seemed shock and amaze him with their calming grace and self assurance despite the amount of confusion or danger. As the din of the crowd began to subside, Harry watched her display of force while she garnered everyones attention with a single word.

"Ready?" she bellowed to the group.

All idle conversation and chatter ceased at once and faces of all in the room focused on her instantly. Commanding this band of students would require all of her patience and tact, she instructed herself systemically.

"We are here today at the request of the Headmaster to organize groups to patrol and research recent events that could threaten the safety of Hogwarts and its occupants. Should you agree to participate, we ask for your full attention and effort to the task for which you are assigned. Anything told to you or discussed in this room must say within its members and cannot be shared with the other facility or students, understood?" she directed firmly.

"What is this threat?" Mel asked while others were nodding their heads in agreement to Tara proposition.

"If this is so important, why is the Headmaster entrusting this to us instead of the teachers and the Ministry?" Rachel, a fifth year prefect from Gryffindor, called out too.

"We will answer all your questions in due time but first we have to establish who wants in and who wants out." Tara explained quickily to avoid chaos.

"We need to know if anyone wants to leave now for it will be your last chance." Harry clarified for her. Seeing that no one had made any move to leave, Tara resigned herself to begin her task.

"First, following the Final Battle this spring, the Order with the consent of the Ministry put us all under memory charms to allow us time to deal with the death of our classmates. That charm is being reversed now so everyone will begin to have flashes of memories long since forgotten. If you have any problems with your memories, please let us and Madam Pomfrey know so that we can help you through this."

"They did what?" Tixa screamed along with several others.

"QUIET..." Tara shouted above the raised and outraged group. "Listen now, ask questions and be angry later, ok?"

A series of "yes" and "ok" followed from the group as they realized that this was only the beginning of the story.

"Next, for those of you who remember Draco Malfoy, he was believed to be dead after the battle but it has come to our attention that he is not. He returned to the school hospital wing late last night and is being attended to as we speak. Part of our research will involve finding out what happened to him and how he came back here." Tara went on.

"But You-Know-Who is dead, right" Mary-Kate, a slytherin prefect, asked nervously having feared retribution following her helping the light side in the Final Battle.

"Yes, however, we do know that he has made in an artform to return on many occasions so we can't rule out a return right now." she answered and then waited for the reaction that she knew was to follow.

"When will we remember all of this?" Mel shouted out to her again.

"Soon but it won't be pleasant, nor will the rest of this meeting be unless you all calm down and let us finish." she replied in frustration. How would they possibly be able to organize all this with only the help of scared children with no real understanding of the danger they were all in, her sighed to herself while looking at her co-conspirators Harry, Ron and Katie.

------------

The footsteps echoed through the hallway as Dumbledore and Narcissa made their way to the hospital wing. Narcissa couldn't stop the constant fidgeting of her hands on her robes because of the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of seeing her son alive and well again. She had finally convinced herself that he was gone and it was time to move on when she received the owl from the Headmaster requesting a meeting with her which made this all more difficult to comprehend. However, the hardest part of this all was the fact that it may not be the Draco she knew. Would she be able to let him go again if he is evil or would her motherly instincts prevent her from being objective?

"Albus." she called out faintly.

"Yes?"

"I don't think that I should see him until we know for sure that it is him."

"I understand your apprehension Narcissa but, without the help of Mr. Zabini or Miss Granger, you may be our only way of knowing if it is really him." Dumbledore began gently. "Who better to know him than his own mother?"

"I know but if I see him again, I'm afraid that I will not be able to be objective. He's my only child, Albus, how can I turn my back on him?" she pleaded.

"We faced the same issues with Lucius and I was hoping that you might have learned the dangers of turning a blind eye but I guess I was wrong." he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "If he has been compromised, we could lose as many lives if he is and we have to fight him. Are you prepared for that?"

"I am more than happy to help but if I see him than my loyalities would lie with my son and not the ministry. Are you prepared to face my choice?" she questioned.

"We have considered this and we sympathize with you situation but it really is our only option so I guess we are."

"Or maybe I could work on helping to get Miss Granger or Blaise back for you. Limit my access to my son until we have more information." she suggested more from fear than convience.

"Perhaps, let's visit with Poppy first and get the update on the others first then we talk more about how to resolve this." Dumbledore agreed.

With a simple nod from Narcissa, the two continued on their way to the hospital wing when they were distracted by the sound of a resounding cry coming from the window. Dumbledore ran to the window just in time to see two cloaked figures in free fall to the school grounds but he was about to call out a suspension spell, he noticed that the two were caught by a broom and then zoomed off into the night. _This defiantly complicates matters_, he thought to himself as he turned around to two startled faces and an array of questions which he actually had no answers to.

---------------

As the broom came from nowhere and caught the two young men, it was Blaise who most relieved after believing that Draco had just killed them both. He was still however, trying to slow the pounding in his chest when Draco finally spoke.

"Quite the rush wasn't it?" Draco panted as he looked behind him and into Blaise's horrified face.

"Crazy git...you could have killed me."

"Fear is not becoming on you old man."

"Arsehole. Where are we going?" Blaise asked now that he was calm.

"The Hog's Head." Draco replied flatly.

"Who are we looking for Draco?"

"A little information on the person that Hades really wants."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why? I can't help you if I don't know who we're going after."

"Just know this....it's someone we both know and we'll have to go through Potter to get em." Draco explained.

With that Blaise pulled away from Draco half tempted to leap from the low flying broom. Draco could feel his friend's jerking motion and knew the thoughts that had to be going through his head so he landed the broom in a clearing to face him.

"I don't have a choice. It's this person or Hermione at this point."

"Who is it?"

"I can give you but one hint."

"Alright. Have at it." Blaise stood glaring at him.

"It's someone that means everything and nothing to each of us. Someone who's mere presence altered the course of the war. They were never meant to be and now I have to help ratify that situation." Obviously from Blaise's reaction, he would have preferred a description of the person.

"C'mon now Draco, at least tell if its a he or she." Blaise pleaded.

"Can't....that's the only hint I can give....for now." And then Draco mounted the broom and waited to see if Blaise was going to join him. Just as he was about to take off without him, he felt the extra weight upon the broom and smile inwardly at the knowledge that he was not alone.

-------------

Tara was about to begin talking to the assembled group again when she saw the door to the room open and the Headmaster along with Draco's mother entered the room. Upon seeing the newest additions to the meeting, everyone stopped bickering and turned to see what the Headmaster was going to say.

"We have some troubling news for everyone." Dumbledore began. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have left the school grounds and we are going to need some of you to come and help us to try and locate them. We will teaching those who join us some advanced locating spells so only 6th and 7th years are allowed. In addition, whatever you observe must stay in the strictest of confidence. Are their any volunteers?"

Immediately a barrage of hands shot in the air but the ones chosen for the task at hand were Pavarti, Neville, Tixa and Justin Finch-Findley. After they all left the room, Tara quickly adjourned the meeting and asked for everyone to return the following evening after they were able to gain more information for them. Harry faced Tara when everyone had left and asked the question that was plaguing all the other minds as well.

"What was that all about?"

"Did you sense it too?" she asked him in return.

"Sense what?" Harry countered as Tara realized that it wasn't her vamp senses going crazy, it was the empathy.

"Dumbledore's hiding something. I think that we should pay a visit to the hospital wing and let me see what's in Hermione's subconscience."

"I disagree, I think that we need to follow the Headmasters orders." Katie stated defiantly.

"We have to find out what's going on and Dumbledore's already proven that he can and will lie to us." Harry reasoned.

"They were just trying to protect us. Can't see what going out on a limb has done to us?"

"What do you mean?" Tara shot back.

"Draco back and possibly dangerous. Hermione's in a coma. Blaise is...well we don't what he is but I don't think that I want to find out. Why can't we just go back to how it was before we started meddling in things that we none of our business?" Katie cried out.

"Calm down there drama queen. Everything's under control we just need more information." Tara joked.

"I hate you. You really are evil, did you know that?" Katie fumed.

"That attitude didn't do much for Cheyan, you know?" At the mention of Cheyan in such a way, Katie lunged at Tara ready to rip her limb from limb. Harry grabbed a hold of Tara and Ron grabbed onto Katie trying to calm each of the girls down before they killed each other.

"Stop this now. We have to Hermione and we both of you to do it, understand?" Harry shouted the two girls mercilessly.

"I won't help that...that....vampire freak!" Katie screamed and ran from the room leaving the others with their jaws dropped wide.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry that this took so long but I hope that you enjoyed it....more coming soon....cliffies beware.**_

_**Please remember to read and review.**_


	6. The Nights are So Unkind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

chapter 6: **The Nights are so Unkind**

The night was whirling around the two young men as they made their way to Hogsmeade. It was a short ride but seemed to take forever and as Draco landed, he turned to Blaise to give him his final instructions.

"I will do all the talking here but whatever you hear, don't react or repeat understand?"

"So I'll find out the name of the target?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe though I wish you didn't have to."

"Why? How can I help you if I don't know what we're doing or who we're after?"

"Because it won't be easy for you to know."

"None of this has been easy."

"True but this will be the hardest by far. I believe that you may have grown fond of this person."

"It's not Potter though, right?"

"No, it's not Potter."

"Thank Merlin for that. I can deal with anyone but him."

"Don't be so sure. C'mon he's waiting for us." Draco ordered and walked into the Hog's Head to a darkened corner table. Sitting there was a pale and ragged man with a captivating stare. It was like he was reading their minds and they were powerless to stop it.

"Draco Malfoy, I presume." the stranger spoke low and firm.

"Yes. I believe that you have some information for me."

"I do. It a tragedy really, such a beautiful specimen but uncontrollable."

"Sure, whatever you say. What information do you have for me?"

"A little testy are we? Not feeling nostagalic about her killing your father, are you?" Draco looked over to Blaise who he noticed had caught the slip by the sight of the blood draining from his face.

"No just wishing that I had a stake ready." Draco groaned.

"Won't help I assure you. She won't go that easily."

"Then how?"

"You have to drive her insane so that she drains herself." the stranger smirked from Draco's reaction.

"Why?"

"Because she's the only weakness that she has. Didn't think it was going to simple, now did you?"

"I guess not but I was hoping it would be quicker. This is going to take a fair amount of time." Draco exhaled deeply.

"Maybe not." Blaise interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What drove Hermione over the edge?" Blaise replied.

"But that would mean..." Draco began but stopped himself for the sheer impossibility of it. Hermione would never understand, would she?

-

The frantic exit of Katie's left everyone except Tara utterly baffled. _What could have prompted such a display from her_, Ron considered privately, better yet, _why had Tara antagonized her so viciously_? It appeared to Harry and Ron that the whole world was falling apart around them like never before, even with Voldemort's threats so could it be possible that they were all happier and safer without such memories? Only time would answer that question but at what price would that come?

"Why did you do that?" Harry scolded Tara in hushed tones while Ron left to calm Katie.

"Because she blamed me for all this."

"Why would she do that?"

"How should I know? Probably still distraught over her recovered memories of Cheyan." Tara replied dismissively.

"Maybe but I think you sensed something more." Harry ventured.

"Like what?" she asked as she glared back at him.

"Well...perhaps she thinks that you are the reason for all the deaths. In a strange sort of way, you are but not by your own choice." He went on to explain. "Look, I don't blame you but you are what brought on the attack by Voldemort. She's just starting to remember bits and pieces, maybe she reacted to only part of the truth?"

"I suppose it could be that but..." Tara looked at him suspiciously before continuing. "What do you now remember?"

"I remember what I felt for her before you came here...and I remember how that changed after you arrived but..." his face scrunched up at the question lingering in between the lines.

"But what?" she fumed as her blood began to boil in her veins.

"But I don't remember why it all changed. Do you?"

"We just looked at each other and it all clicked."

"Tell me about your powers. I know how mine work, how I can make anyone at anytime want me so..." Harry was watching her closely for the reaction and got just what he didn't want.

"You think that I put a spell on you, don't you?" She spat venomously.

"Well, wouldn't you?" Tara just stared back at him, _how can this be happening now of all times_?

-

After wandering the halls for what seemed like an eternity, Ron finally found Katie sitting in the Astronomy Tower with her head lowered and arms wrapping her tightly in a ball. She looked so frail and weak in comparison to the determined woman he remembered from earlier in the week. Although he was normally not very good at reading people, he has a sixth sense that more was going on here than just memories of Cheyan or a conflict with Tara.

"Katie, are you alright?"

"No."

"What happened back there?"

"I just wish that none of this would've happened. Ever since they started talking about reversing the memory charms, I've been having strange dreams and seeing things that can't be real." He could tell that she was at her breaking point but he needed to understand what was happening with her.

"Seeing what things?"

"Probably just forgotten memories coming back but then I started to see..." she just couldn't bring herself to say it, it was just impossible, crazy even maybe.

"See what? Please tell me so I can help you."

"I've been seeing Cheyan and...well she's been showing me things. Things that could have happened but didn't, things that shouldn't have been."

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked although he thought he knew the answer.

"Because she wants me to help fix something."

"What?"

"The prophecy. Harry should have killed Voldemort but he didn't get the chance to because of her."

"Her?"

"Because he saw what she was when she killed Lucius."

"Tara?"

"She was never meant to be, Ron. We have to kill her or he will rise again until the prophecy is fulfilled."

"But he's dead. We saw it, Malfoy killed him."

"No, don't you see? He's connected to Malfoy and now that Malfoy's back then..."

"Bloody hell, so is he?" This revelation and Professor Dumbledore's requests began to come together in frighteningly familiar picture that Ron didn't want to see. And so it was...it was beginning all over again.

-

Without the benefit of clocks, calendars or even day verses night views, Hermione had no idea how long she'd been in this stark white room vaguely reminescent of a sterile hospital. Initially, she had just sat on the sofa trying to contact any and everyone she could imagine but when that failed to yeild any results, she turned to the library of books that the mystery man afforded to her. And it was in the barage of books that she found some of the answers that she was craving.

The Book of the Dead, an ancient egyptian text long since believed to have been destroyed, she came across the rules of death and resurrection. With the proper preparation, anyone could be resurrected from the dead but only for the purpose determined at the point of preservation and if the resurrected one tried to stray from that purpose, then they would be subject to consquences determined by the underworld itself. That's when she remember the ritual that she had she dreamed of one several occasions but always missing the crucial part...it's conclusion.

_Merlin, how I wish that I had some parchment and quills to take notes_, she thought to herself. Surprisingly, as she looked down, what she desired had appeared prompting her to pick them up and begin writing feverishly until another thought crossed her mind. She began wishing for all sorts of objects and random desires; a radio/cd player appeared along with some of her favorite cd's, pictures of her friends, glimpses into the minds of her friends and Draco and then the greatest desire of all...a door.

Timidly, she approached the door hoping that this wasn't a cruel ploy by her captor intent on breaking her spirit. She willed her hand to grasp the knob and turn it, slowly she felt the latch give way and she inched the door open just enough to peek her head around. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw, it looked like a muggle movie theatre that she'd been to on many excursions, down to the large screen in the middle front of the room. The screen was bear but as she walked down the isle and took a seat, the lights dimmed and words began to come into view on the screen. Blurring at first but as she focused on trying to decipher them, they grew larger and more clear until they covered the entire screen.

"_Release Me_," was all that it said and as she repeated the words, she heard music in her head and felt the familiar pull at her belly. Just as before, she concentrated on the words of the song and waited to see where she would end up...

_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?_

The song was not one that she'd ever heard before but she felt the power of it immediately. **_This is important somehow_**, she directed herself, **_someone wants to tell me something but who_**?

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying... _

**_Ok, it's a muggle song but who else knows all the muggle music? Oh Merlin, you're here too aren't you? Answer me please_**, Hermione begged.

_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... _

_**Wait, are you trying to tell me that you're in my head? Forever? Cheyan?**_

_Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken. _

_**Narcissa. But is this from now or before?**_

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying... _

**_I don't understand_**, she called out, **_please tell me something if you're really in my head_**.

_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a... Katie..._

Hermione felt an incredible pressure consume her mind before she catch and question the final verse. She cried out with all her might and her eyes shut tight, silently praying for the pain to end until she felt the warmth on her arm pulling her out of her trance.

"Tara?" she weeped realizing that she was finally home and never stopping to wonder why it her at her side and no one else was to be found.

(_author's note: the song is Zombie by the Cranberries_)

_**Author's notes:**_

_**thanks to Mr. Big Bad and natty123 for the reviews...hope you enjoy.**_

_**Also...this fic has been nominated in two categories for the Draco/Hermione awards sight called Dangerous Liasions..to vote for this or my other fic The Man Who Sold the World here's the info since I can't get it in my profile...**_

To vote for my stories at Dangerous Liaisons got to this sight...(take out spaces) www . geocities . com / dangerousliaisons awards / index1 . html...  
http: Man Who Sold the World is nominated in The future imperfect award, Why didn't I think of that and Where did that come from categories...

I Miss You is nominated in Once Upon a time and Something to sing about categories...thank you all for your support...


	7. Bring Back Those Nights When I Held You ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

chapter 7: **Bring Back Those Nights When I Held You Beside Me**

"Draco, who was that" Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"Who was who" he retorted having missed the point of the question.

"That guy...the informant."

"Have you guessed what he is"

"A vampire."

"Good, he was a friend of her father's."

"But...why would he want to help you destroy her" Blaise didn't know the entire story yet and he wasn't sure that he wanted to but he feared the consquences more than the answers.

"She doesnt' belong anywhere, she's a risk to all worlds so...well, she has many enemies. While I was in the Underworld, I was let in on a little secret, you see, one that showed me that she was never meant to be."

"Why is her life so bad"

"Because it isn't a really life, now is it" Draco posed and for a moment Blaise was lost until he understood. She was soul without a life, an infection of sorts, and she was spreading.

"Why does Hades want her"

"Well, you see, it's not really her that he's after but rather she's the reason that he real targets aren't accessible to him." _More cryptic babble_, Blaise thought.

"Look, stop talking in riddles. Tell me everything or I go to Dumbledore, what's going to be"

"I can't, what you don't know can't hurt me."

"So you still don't trust me? What's it going to take to make you see that it's the secrets that killing everyone, not me"

"Fine, he wants the original prophecy fulfilled. But you don't know about that either, do you" Draco yelled back at him.

"The one where Potter and Voldemort battle til one of them dies"

"No, the one where they all die." Draco said it so fast that for a second, a split second, it felt like a lie until the ultimate question hung in the wake...who's they?

-

"You're awake" Tara jumped back in shock.

"Yes, it was so easy I almost didn't realize it." Hermione chirpped ecstatically.

"I have something that I want to show you."

"What"

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, now that you're awake and all." Tara teased her.

"Where is everyone" Finally, the oddity of it all was beginning to hit her.

"They're waiting for you." Improv was a never a strong point for Tara but she willing to give it a shot as she only had a small window of time alloted to this.

"Where's Draco? I don't believe that he would voluntarily leave me alone."

"He's looking for a way to help you. We'll find him and get you two back to together soon enough" she pleaded feeling the time slipping away from her.

"But..." _To hell with this_, Tara thought as she hit Hermione over the head, _she could ramble on forever and we have to go_.

"I tried to play it nice but no, couldn't leave well enough alone could you? Let see how quick they figure this out." Tara grunted while lifting Hermione and carrying her away into the darkness. "You may have shown Katie who I really am but I'm still one step ahead of them all."

Walking at a steady but labored pace, she began to hum a song out loud not realizing that an awake Hermione could also work like a transmitter of sorts to the greatest enemy at the time being. And little did she know that he was listening...

-

Katie and Ron could be seen running through the halls looking for Harry to lure him away from the temptress, however to their shock and awe when they found him, he was alone.

"Where'd Tara go" Ron asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, I also don't know if we should trusting her."

"What's made you change your mind" Katie mused.

"She put a spell on me...well, at least I think that she did." He seemed weaker than when Ron last saw him. A little defeated maybe.

"Just now"

"No, from the beginning. You know, to get my attention on her instead of Cheyan."

"What makes you think that" Katie tested.

"I'm starting to remember things about her. The happier times that just stopped the minute that I saw her."

"And what do you feel now for Tara" Ron had ask though he thought it might be hard for Harry to answer.

"When she was leading the meeting, I felt dumbstruck by her power and beauty until I thought of Hermione. During the fight, I could feel the pull towards her fading with each memory of Cheyan, it was like coming out of a dream. That's when it hit me."

"What"

"Everything that's went wrong, Cheyan going crazy, the final battle, Draco's death and now his return along with our memories...they all have one thing in common."

"TARA" The couple exclaimed in unison while Harry was shaking his head in affirmation.

"We thought of something else too." Katie jumped up and ran to Harry.

"This isn't your fault mate, you have to accept that before we tell you the rest." Ron reasoned with him.

"What else"

"Well...Voldemort's back and we think we know why." Katie whispered.

"Excuse me" Harry snapped. _No, it can't be...I won't listen to this anymore_... "I'm done, I haven't asked for anything from anyone but now I am. I want out, let someone else do it. I quit"

Before Ron or Katie could say another word, he was gone in a flash and they realized that they should have went to Dumbledore instead. Maybe they had just pushed him over the edge and no one would be able to save him despite the fact that he was all of their's only hope...

-

Standing there looking at Blaise was the last thing that Draco wanted to be doing at that moment but it was obvious that his friend needed a moment so, he waited for him to compose himself. As he was about to snap Blaise back to reality, he heard music playing softly in his head. The song wasn't familiar to him but the presence surrounding it was. Hermione was trying to contact him, no doubt about it but someone else was with her. No wait, he was hearing someone one else through her.

_I will never bother you  
I will never promise to  
I will never follow you  
I will never bother you  
_

The voice was so similiar to every other girl to him that he couldn't immediately place it but something felt wrong. Maybe someone was visiting her and he could sense that? No, that's not right. He needed to place the voice to know for sure but something was definitely not right.

"Zabini, I need your..." Draco turned to ask for his friends help when he noticed the trance like state and he instantly knew that his friend could hear it too. But once again, something was different. "Hey, Blaise...snap out of it."

"We must go to her" he responded robotically.

"Her who" The question seemed to fall away into the night as Blaise walked away to some unknown destination.

_Never speak a word again  
I will crawl away for good_

Draco trailed in silence analyzing the purposeful step and steady pace kept by his friend. Like a homing pigeon to his target, not a word was spoken only the constant heavy footsteps leading back towards the castle. Every nerve in his body was crying out to abandon Blaise, every one except his curiosity that is.

_I will move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
I always knew it would come to this  
Things have never been so swell  
I have never felt this well  
_

Without warning, Blaise did a 180 to face Draco and simply stated"Run."

"Run"

He appeared to be fighting within himself before answering. "Get Potter, she won't let her go without him."

_Of course, she...Tara but why_? For that answer Draco knew he would have to get from Potter.

_Pain...  
You know you're right..._

He listened carefully to the words knowing full well that everything song that touched a person's soul had meaning, whether known or not, one did not just randomingly call a song from memory. Almost like a deja vu scenario, the music always remembers. She's in pain and she didn't plan for this but that still give any clue as to why now or why Hermione was a part of it.

Once inside the school, Draco didn't even try to find Harry. Instead he went straight to the only person who could help him. The one man who knew everything that happened within the hollowed walls of Hogwarts...the Headmaster. He was standing at the base of the gargoyles when he realized that he didn't know the password and was almost frantic when he saw the statue begin to move in virtual anticipation of him. Rushing up the stairs, he ran headlong into the last person he expected.

_I'm so warm and calm inside  
I no longer have to hide  
Let's talk about someone else  
Steaming soup against her mouth  
Nothing really bothers her  
She just wants to love herself  
_

"Mother"

"Draco, what's wrong"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore right now. It's Hermione, I think that she's in danger."

"No son, she's fine. She's in the hospital wing."

"No, Tara has her and we need to find her." Draco was growing more and more adamant with each passing second.

"Mr. Malfoy, where have you been" Albus questioned sternly from behind them. "And where is Mr. Zabini"

_I will move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
I always knew it'd come to this  
Things have never been so swell  
I have never felt this well  
_

Suddenly, coming here seemed to have been a very bad idea. The song in his head was growing stronger and more threatening. _She's waking up...Hermione's waking up_, he could feel the throbbing in her head like it was his own and her fear was mounting. The air is cold and damp around her, a dungeon or tunnel maybe. No, something else...someplace else...

"Why are you doing this" Hermione asked.

"Because this is how it's meant to be. I tried to change it but fate is fate and soon you shall know yours."

"What are you going to do"

"You'll see" she sneered and something shiny flared in the background.

"I won't let you do this" came a strong and threatening voice from the blackness.

_Pain...  
You know you're right  
Pain..._

"Professor, I will explain everything but we have to find Potter and Tara...NOW" Draco pleaded to the confused pair.

(author's note: the song here is You Know You're Right by Nirvana)

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks Natty123 for your review...I hope this chapter will help clear some things up...if not just let me know what's confusing and I will try to help you understand. Please review if you are reading this story and enjoy.**_


	8. Unbreak My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**Unbreak My Heart**

chapter 8: **Un-break My Heart**

Harry had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do, he only knew that he had to get away. The one good thing that come out of the final battle was that Voldemort was dead or so he thought. Now, he's a vampire who finds love and loses it or betrays it constantly. He leaned up against the wall in some unknown corridor as the memories of Cheyan came flooding back again with avengence.

Memories of their first meeting on the train to Hogwarts, the way she smiled at him as they talked about Quidditch, she was truly the most beautiful sight he'd laid eyes since his mother in the Mirror of Erisad. Then he pictured the countless stolen kisses in the Gryffindor common followed by her cute giggles and vibrant smiles. She had loved him so innocently and purely that he never felt such warmth in his life but then he turned his back on her, without a single care or thought. Flashes of his own entourage, swooning after him relentlessly gave a new dimension as he understood the power of a vampire's attraction.

Tearing began to flow effortlessly along with memories and revelations until he believed his head were going to explode. Why him? Why now? What kind of sick and twisted destiny makes it impossible for him to find everlasting happiness? Fear and loating were replacing the memories as he felt the hall grow colder around him but that wasn't all that he took notice of. The hairs on his arms and legs were standing on end and his teeth began to chatter until a rush of warmth came upon his belly. Since the day of the battle, Harry hadn't experienced these sort of feelings and that's what triggered his attention.

Without warning, he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him in the most comforting of embraces and he knew, she was there with him and he felt himself lean into the hug. His mind and spirit were open to her, he was calling for her and at that moment she was able to solidy the connection for the first time in months. Not to rekindle any love but make him understand the how and why of his next mission in life.

_I could feel it when we said goodnight  
We both knew it had to and  
We couldn't make it right  
But we still came back again  
Don't be sad 'cause we gave the best we had  
We're better off now, better off now  
Maybe we just don't know it  
Better off now, better off now  
Maybe this time  
We're better off saying goodbye _

**Harry, there's no reason to fear or hate this. It's for the best. It's your future and in the end, I found a different kind of love then what we had. I found my fate and my hero, now it's your turn.**

Why show me this if I was not meant to be with you?

**You accepted your destiny long ago but she changed things and not necessarily for the worst. True love withstands the tests of time and death, the trials of temptation and virtue. The attraction revealed the great flaw of our relationship, if you're love was true then her spell wouldn't have worked.**

No, you're wrong. She's just evil and she used our pasts to confuse me.

_I know I'll never feel the same  
After loving you this way  
I'd do it all again  
Though I know my heart would break  
Once you've loved like this how do you admit _

**She was never meant to be but we weren't either. The prophecy couldn't take every little detail into account but it doesn't change the way it has to be. She's the problem and the solution.**

How?

**You have to kill Voldemort but now you're better...you're immortal. She is your greatest strength and weakness but only you can make her see the way.**

Why tell me this when I hurt you and drove you to your death?

**Listen to my song and I'll show the way...the way to unbreak your heart and live again.**

_We're better off now, better off now  
Maybe we just don't know it  
Better off now, better off now  
Maybe this time  
We're better off saying goodbye _

**She scared and alone now, she knows what she's done to me and others but she's embracing the wrong path. Only you can lead her back and you must find her first or another will die.**

What? Who?

**You must use your senses to track her and find her but you can't take anyone else with you.**

Why?

**She's taken someone and if they find her first, they will kill her or worse, they will push her to join Voldemort's fight to return forever.**

_Maybe we just don't know it  
Better off now, better off now  
It's hard to realize  
We're better off saying goodbye _

**I tried to make Katie see but she didn't understand. Tara is the key and be she's not to blame, do you understand?**

She's like me...exactly like me.

**Yes, children choosen to fulfill an unkind destiny but you weren't originally suppose to ever find each other.**

And when we did, we threw off the balance of power?

**No, you became powerless.**

_Close your eyes and I'll be there  
If you ever think you need me _

**Love changes everything, makes us forget all rhyme and reason. We only see what we feel, she changed you and that allowed someone else's heart to take over. Peace will only come when all the lovers are reunited.**

All lovers?

**Hermione and Draco, Ron and Katie, you and Tara...and...well, the last you have to find on your own.**

You have to help me, please don't leave me alone...

**Remember the song...never forget the song...**

Cheyan? Cheyan...

_We're better off now, better off now  
Maybe we just don't know it  
Better off now, better off now  
Maybe this time  
We're better off saying goodbye_

She was gone but the song remained as a continuously running loop in his head. _Tara's taken someone and I have to find her on my own. I have to sense her but first, I have to know who she has._ And then it hit him, Hermione. He hit the ground running to the hospital wing and the beginning of his new destiny and if he was right, the path to someone else's death.

_(author's note: the song is Better Off Now by Vanessa Williams)_

_-_

"Tara, why are you doing this" Hermione asked the questioned while trying to clear her mind knowing that Tara could and probably would read her every thought.

"Ah, come on Hermione, play the game with me" she prodded the confused girl.

Despite her best efforts to control it, thoughts were popping in and out of her head randomly. "I won't call to them."

"You will do anything I tell you in time. Remember what the book said"

"What book"

"Don't be shy, I see it all in your head. The child of darkness conceived of an ill fated love but missing a crucial component. It all sounds so clinical, don't you think? No matter, thy bidding will be done." Tara laughed hollowly.

"But you're an empath, how can you not have one" This was a point that had baffled Hermione since she came across it in the book.

"That I haven't an answer to but, then again, I don't need one. This has nothing to do with you or muggles or purebloods. It has to do with destiny. Isn't that what she told you, I was never meant to be so if I have to go, why not take so of you with me." This was said so callously that Hermione was left wondering what exactly had happened between Harry and her.

"But that's not what it means. You're the X-factor not the dead. It's your choice to make, don't be a pawn in their game."

"What are you talking about? I see what's in your head, you don't mean that anymore than you mean that...oh, wait I get it now."

"I have to believe that what wasn't meant to happen, can and that fate can reform itself."

"Or he dies so that the other may rise. Again."

"I know why he's back and it has everything to do with you."

"Really, is Daddy coming home" Tara's last statement peaked something in Hermione that she hadn't considered...until then.

-

Blaise slithered throught the corridors underground until he came to a familiar spot, he hadn't been there in a long time but you couldn't miss this even if you wanted to. He had heard her call and was going to ignore, like so many times before, but this was different. If left to her own devices, he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist telling their secret. It was the biggest secret that he'd ever kept and he did so for good reason. That secret would destroy him if anyone ever knew but now that he looked back, maybe that was the point.

He could hear her voice and the voice of his newly found angel and point of demise with his oldest and dearest friend. She was fast becoming his greatest gift and worst nemesis yet. And that's when he heard the heart of the exchange between the two.

_"That I haven't an answer to but, then again, I don't need one. This has nothing to do with you or muggles or purebloods. It has to do with destiny. Isn't that what she told you, I was never meant to be so if I have to go, why not take so of you with me." This was said so callously that Hermione was left wondering what exactly had happened between Harry and her._

_"But that's not what it means. You're the X-factor not the dead. It's your choice to make, don't be a pawn in their game."_

_"What are you talking about? I see what's in your head, you don't mean that anymore than you mean that...oh, wait I get it now."_

_"I have to believe that what wasn't meant to happen, can and that fate can reform itself."_

Careful Trixx, no need to spoil the real surprise...yet. Smartest witch at Hogwarts, yes, but blind to the truth standing before her. The snide comments and instant trust between them and she never once asked the all important question...why?

Let the games begin.

"Anybody up for a little Truth or Dare," Blaise questioned as he broke out of the shadows and embraced Tara, all smiles beaming from the two...

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome back Lady Serpent, natty123, Harrena Potter and Blood-Red-Pen-Tip...hope you guys are ready for the real fun is about to begin...all you thought you knew will fall to the wayside as certain (coughs) things are revealed and the search begins for Draco and Harry alike. I want to apologize in advance as I will not be updating for the weeks as my writing will be put on hold in lieu of my other passion...college basketball...Go KU Jayhawks...I will be doing alot of traveling and going to games but I will write like crazy and post the chapters when I return...forgive me for the absence but believe me...the best is yet to come...**_


	9. Say You'll Love Me Again

Chapter 9: **Say You'll Love Me Again**

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your situation but we must know everything if we are to help you." Dumbledore prodded him.

"Tara has taken Hermione, how and why, I do not know but from what I can tell they are both in danger. What else do you need to know?"

"And you say that Miss Granger is awake?"

"Yes, so can we get a move on it please?"

"But how?" Dumbledore continued to press for details in order to get a grip on what was going on.

"Does that really matter?" Draco was becoming more and more agitated by the numerous questions.

"It could be helpful in determining why she would be taken."

"I don't know how, I only know that Tara took her and somehow she woke up."

"I see."

"See what? See the need to find them?"

"No. I believe that you need to go to the hospital wing so that Poppy can take a look at you."

"Albus, I don't think that will help matters. Look at him, he's frantic, I think that he's right and time is of the essence to get to them." Narcissa interrupted.

"That's right and I'm going to find them, with or without your help." Draco declared as he drew his wand to ensure his escape if the Headmaster did not agree.

Harry had almost reached the hospital wing when he ran into Ron and Katie but the reunion was less than calm. Both parties were talking feverishly, trying to make the other understand their situations and what was lost in the translation was the time lost in the confusion. All that Ron knew was that out of control and Tara was solely to blame, what he didn't understand was why Harry was so desperate to find Hermione.

Attempting to make his oldest friend see the urgency, Harry focused his persuasive upon Ron fully as he spoke. "You have to help me find Hermione. Time is running out."

"Think Harry, she's in the hospital wing right now. What could be more urgent that finding Tara and Malfoy, for that matter?" Katie reasoned with him while Ron took on the trance like gaze and stepped between the two to block her access to Harry.

"Harry right, we have to let him find her." He droned in a hollow monotone voice.

"What wrong with you? She's right behind those doors, we have to find and stop Tara and Malfoy. They are the threat and her limbo is because of them." Katie replied shakily.

"She's not in there but I think I can find her if you would just let me be." Harry stated sternly.

"If, and I repeat, if that's true then you'll need out help."

"NO! This is my responsibility and my fate and no one else can interfere. At least not this time."

Sensing his growing agitation, Katie opted for a slightly different approach. "We don't want to interfere, only help and understand what is going on. Maybe we should check with the Headmaster and see what he thinks."

"Tell you what, you do that and let me know after all this is said and done." He hadn't meant for it to sound so cruel and condescending but she wasn't listening and he was running out of time.

"Look here, you would still be sulking in the shadows if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't told you about Cheyan, you wouldn't be here right now." Katie shot back at him, clueless as to her own miscalculation.

"No, if you had really listened to her in the first place then we could have protected everyone before it got this far." Harry responded as Ron watched in horror at the scene unfolding before him. He was going to have to pick a side and pray that it was the right one.

Jumping ever so slightly from the sound of his voice, Tara turned and came face to face with Blaise and the menacing grin plastered across his face. In the dim light of the tunnel and the playful glow of the torches, his normally handsome features were contorted into a hideous mask. Her heart literally skipped a beat from the sight of him as he strolled closer to her but softened in the bath of light.

"Merlin's beard, you scared the hell out of me." Tara stated after finally managed to breathe properly.

"My humble apologies, I only wanted to join in the fun. I was worried that you'd ruin it by telling too much." He explained soothingly as they embraced in a friendlier hug. This newfound affection between the two confused Hermione more that she initially comprehended and only intensified as they talked.

"You should have seen what I saw in her head. It seems that someone else has a plan of their own."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked intrigued by Tara's reaction to the visions.

"Malfoy has a ghost on board and a mission, do you happen to know anything about that?" she questioned almost as if she knew the answer but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Yes." Sure it was a simple answer but it was the safest way to test the waters since the true nature of what she'd seen was still unknown to him.

"Who is with him?" She continued undeterred from her own goal.

"The Dark Lord."

"Why call him that, especially considering what we know?" Now she was reeling him in slowly and methodically, just as he had done to her.

"Maybe because you don't know who he really is." Came his reply as the familiar smirk settled back into its final resting place.

Hades watched from his crevice far below the scene above with great interest. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined such fervor or resilience by these individuals but this actually pleased him to no end. Much like your garden-variety reality show, the human condition was always entertaining and full of surprises. At least that was his take until he began to watch the situation unfold between Tara and Blaise.

He was beginning to see the allure of war to the likes of Aries and Athena but the pesky freedom of choice notion was irritating him immensely. The pieces were put into place to perfection more than fifty years ago; however, the hunger for power and dominance had caused the path to be strayed from. No matter how many times he tried to tie up loose ends and clarify the path, another rouge pawn put a kink in his plans. Madness seemed inevitable and now all his hard work and painstaking preparations were in terrible jeopardy by a band of hormonal teenagers.

"Get me the girl." He commanded to one of his many minions.

A few minutes later, Cheyan appeared before him in her current celestial state with a distinct look of fear in her softly opaque features. Had she been a living, breathing creature, he was sure that he would have been able to smell the terror emanating from her. Oh how he longed for that but that too was currently evading him and for what? His greatest desire was mocking him like a carrot dangling just beyond the reach of a jackass.

"Enjoy playing with minds?" came the menacing drawl mocking her hatefully. She should have known better but she had to try.

"You wanted me to do it, didn't you?" Of course, everything always came back to this. She was far too predictable and he was simply the most recent to exploit it.

"You always had choices, my dear. You simply have a habit of making the wrong ones." He teased her mercilessly until just then, she had an epiphany of her own.

"Then why am I here?"

"For a little fun." The reply came naturally.

"Really? Are you sure that's all?" After regaining her composure and some much needed confidence, the question rolled off her tongue like butter on hot waffles.

"And what are you implying, my pet?"

"Nothing, except…" She stopped short for a little mystery of her own making.

"Yes?"

"I see what you see. I see the real connection." The answer was vague for a reason, she needed to know if she was right and he might be the just the one to confirm it.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**First of all sorry for the delay but getting these files downloaded was a real hassle this time…hope you enjoy as the plot grows thicker…**_

_**Thanks to returning readers: Lady Serpent, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, natty123 and Harrena Potter…you all are wonderful and have done more for me than you know. Thanks again and hope it's worth the wait…**_


	10. Undo This Hurt You've Caused

Chapter 10: **Undo This Hurt You've Caused**

"Draco, my son, are you in there?" Narcissa pleaded in her most maternal drawl.

"What are you babbling about? Oh, I see, you think its him not me." Draco surmised as rotated towards the entrance to the staircase.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to think carefully about what you're doing." Dumbledore warned.

"Think about what? I'm not going to hurt anyone; I only want to save Hermione. You are the ones who need to think carefully as to why you're not moving." Draco scoffed still making his way to the exit.

"Draco, we are trying to help but you have to work with us." His mother persisted but the plea fell on deaf ears.

Just as Draco was about to turn and leave, a frantic Madam Pomfrey rushed up the staircase. "Headmaster, Headmaster...she's gone. I don't know how or when but she's gone."

"What?" Dumbledore and Narcissa chimed in unison.

"I tried to tell you." Draco called out as he descended the stairs on the way to his own fate.

"Stop him!" Narcissa cried out but it was too late and Madame Pomfrey was too slow.

"Professor?" Poppy begged for instruction as to what to do but only silence came.

Draco was sprinting through the corridors of the castle almost without direction when a faint but familiar exchange cut through his mind like a knife to butter.

_"Merlin's beard, you scared the hell out of me."_

_"My humble apologies, I only wanted to join the fun..."_

That was all he needed to hear to know that he'd been betrayed yet again by his best friend. The true devil in disguise, he berated himself. However, this did give Draco an idea and with that he dug deep in his pocket for a small trinket that Blaise had put in his pocket before his burial. As he gripped the small coin with the Slytherin crest imprinted upon it, Draco pictured Blaise and let himself fade away, completely unaware of the body rushing towards him and ultimately through the porthole with him.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"How could you?" Katie spat at Ron.

"What do you mean? Did you hear him at all, something's going on here that neither of us truly understands and this time I didn't intend to stand in his way." he explained to the brick wall known as his girlfriend.

"She came to me, not you. How can you just blindly believe him after everything that we found out? It's all her doing and now she's corrupted his mind too." She was crying heavily now under the strain of the mountain that was pressing down upon her. All of time seemed to stand still in light of Harry's accusations but no one, not even Ron, would listen.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. Until last year, it was Harry who knew what to do and when to do it but now that's all changed. We listened to everyone else in that battle and look what happened; can you remember the sight of the bodies or the smell of it? Harry would rather die than let that happen again."

"Maybe that's what Tara's counting on, did you ever think of that? Harry dies and we're all screwed."

Ron was so tired all of the sudden, he was officially a Chinese finger trap. Caught between Katie and Harry pulling him in opposite directions and all he knew for sure was that he wished that Hermione was there to make sense of it all. Ron began to hear a faint noise coming from the farthest reaches of his mind, it was soft, melodic and inviting like a long anticipated vacation. The sweet serenade was calling to him and he felt himself instinctively close his eyes to fade away into the oblivion. Halfway through her tirade, Katie looked over to see Ron falling to the ground as if in a trance.

"Ron...Ron, what's wrong?" she cried out in vain.

_Everybody's got their problems_

_Everybody says the same things to you_

_It's just a matter how you solve them_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through_

**I want to go back and change it all...no Harry the vampire, Hermione and Draco, Cheyan would be alive...but then again so would he be (Voldemort). I just want the good times back.**

_I feel I've come to realize_

_How fast life can be compromised_

_Step back to see what's going on_

_I can't believe this happened to you_

_This happened to you_

**Why? But wait, this didn't really happen to me. I mean it did but not directly, it's Hermione and Harry and this is happening to. And the ones who fought but died.**

_It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I_

_Not the only one who hates to stand by_

_Complications that are first in this line_

_With all these pictures running through my mind_

**That's it! She forgot to see who the real the victims were and are, it's not me or her.**

_Knowing endless, consequences_

_I feel so useless in this _

_Get back, Step back, and as _

_For me I can't believe_

**_Tell her...tell them all _**

**"What?"**

_Part of me, won't agree_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly, suddenly_

_I don't feel so insecure_

"Ron, can you hear me?" Katie called while shaking him and the music began to fade as if he were being sucked back to reality.

**"Talk to me please, I beg of you. Tell them what?"**

_Everybody's got their problems_

_Everybody says the same things to you_

_It's just a matter how you solve them_

_But what else are we supposed to do_

_Part of me, won't agree_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly, suddenly_

_I don't feel so insecure_

**"Don't go...I need you to tell me what to do."**

He was coming around but what he'd been shouting out was having the strangest affect on her at that moment. She was finally starting to see and understand.

_Part of me, won't agree_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly, suddenly_

_I don't feel so insecure_

_Anymore_

_Why do things that matter the most _

_Never end up being our choice_

_Now that I find no way so bad_

_I don't think I knew I what I had_

_**Let me go**_

**"No...Come back please...Cheyan..."**

At last he was awake but to what, he wondered after seeing the horrified look and tear streaked face of the only person left to help him. And together they let go and cried...

_(The song was The Hell Song by Sum 41)_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"What are you talking about?" Tara jumped up instantly ready to pounce on him if necessary.

"Now don't get you knickers in a bunch, it was necessary to keep certain things…secret." Blaise started to explain.

"Like what?"

"Not now." Blaise put her off and turned his attention to the beauty before him. "We have business to attend to."

"Screw you." Hermione spat.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." He taunted her.

"Yeah, when I thought we were on the same side. C'mon Tara, you really don't get it?" Hermione teased her in return hoping for a specific reaction.

"What?" Tara screamed on the verge of a conniption.

"Shut it." Blaise corrected sternly. "She's baiting you."

"Right. And why is it that you don't want her to know that you're father and, quite possibly hers, is Hades?" Hermione trumpeted smugly.

"What? That can't be, my father was a vampire killed by Voldemort." She shook her head defiantly in confusion and the look on Blaise's face told her that the bookworm was right.

"Nope, I suspect that the real Lisander was dead long before you were ever born. He sought out your mother as a vessel just as he did Blaise's mother." Hermione continued to plant the seeds of her hunch and Blaise's silence on proved her correct.

"But you said that you were part vamp too." The hurt of another betrayal was beginning to penetrate through her tough exterior against her best efforts to contain it.

"It's not like what you think. There was a reason for it all but you can't overreact…" Blaise was cutoff by the vamp coming out of Tara and pinning him against the wall.

"Tell me another lie and see how fast you get a one on one with Daddy." She warned and licked at his neck hungrily.

"Do that dear sis and you'll never know your true destiny." He tempted her coolly.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Many names had been used over the years to describe the man standing before her, Satan, the Devil, Lucifer and the list goes on but nothing could have ever prepared her for the sight of what was to come. Stories of the fires of hell never mentioned anything about what was to come now that she had tempted her fate.

"You know what I am? No, I think not." His voice was low and damning. "What name would you like to call me?"

"I…ah…well; we could start with your connection to Tara." She should have cowered and prayed for forgiveness but seeing how she was already dead, she didn't really think that he could hurt her much more. How wrong she would find herself to be.

"And what's that?"

"Vampires."

"And…"

"Shall I call you Dracula or something much more discreet? Say Judas?"

Laughter rang out like the bells of St. Peter's and she had the sudden feeling that she had completely miscalculated it all. "Such the predictable Irish maiden. Did you ever stop to wonder why the gods and religions of today are so closely related?"

"No."

"Think, girl think. It's in there somewhere, isn't it? Why would history make gods myth but let Jesus reign supreme?" Her mind was churning with everything that she'd been taught by her dad's family as it pertained to Catholicism but she could grasp the connection.

"I don't understand unless you're saying that they are one in the same."

"What does the mortal world think of magic?"

"That it's the antitheists way of disproving the existence of God."

"And is that true?"

"No."

"So what's the connection?"

"They're interchangeable. God and Zeus, Satan and you, a name is just a name but they all mean the same, right?"

His smile broadened and her blood turned to ice, yes they were the same and that was the game. Good versus evil in a series of random acts to prove or disprove whatever the mind of the individual wanted. There was no right or wrong, only shades of grey and she was about to see just how grey the world could get.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing….**_


End file.
